Chrono Effect
by GuyverZero
Summary: After losing their home Wil, Shin, and Kayla are sent to another world to stop Lynx a Dimian that is after the dragon's tear. Sorry for a crappy summery, might be changing the title as well. R&R please rated for lang.
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H.

Chapter 1

Chrono Effect

Disclaimer: I Don't Own W.I.T.C.H or Chrono Trigger/Cross

"Wil look out!" was all the young red haired warrior heard as he turned and was slammed by the full force of the attack.

"You ok Bro." Asked his dark skinned friend Tommy as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yeah man go help Corey." The boy shouted over the battle raging all around us.

"On my way Wil you be careful too we can't afford to lose to Phobos and Nerissia ." Tommy shouted as he flew off to battle.

"Damn how did this happen." Wil shouted slamming his fist into the ground already know the how just not the why. "We were the good guys we weren't supposed to lose but here we are getting hammered by two enemies we beat on two different occasions and sealed away but some how they both got free. And ever since they got free and teamed up they have done nothing but bring destruction where ever they went."

"So you thought you could hide." was the next thing he heard as he looked up to see Frost trying to take his head off."

"Damn it." Wil shouted diving to the side to avoid certain death.

"Your quick but I shall still kill you for my new king and queen." Frost smirked as he spoke swinging again and only barely missing him. "You can only get lucky so many times." Came the cocky over confident voice again.

"Luck my ass frost QUINTESSENCE!" came the battle cry putting both hands on Frost's sword electrocuting him. "You just got owned bitch!" The red head growled letting go of the sword and the smoking corpse as it fell to the ground with a thud. "Well at least that gets you out of my hair." Wil thought stated pushing some of the red that was now obstructing his view as he did he saw another of his friends fighting Tracker. "Hold on Ivan!" Wil shouted taking flight to help. "QUINTESSENCE!" throwing bolt after bolt of lighting at Tracker.

"Thanks Wil." Ivan said as they bumped knuckles. "I am worried Wil why haven't Nerissia and Phobos attacked us directly yet."

"There just toying with us. The person pulling there strings is the one we need to worry about."

"Well we can't give up we've beaten the odds before and we'll do it again." Ivan smirked giving his friend a thumbs up before hitting tracker with a powerful water blast.

"Be careful Ivan I am gonna try and find Cedric he's leading this attack."

"You too bro." Those were the last words that were heard from Ivan before taking flight and the last words he would ever hear from him as well.

"Time to die ya little pest."

"Air!" Shin shouted sending a vortex at Tridart.

"Quintessence!"

"Wil, thanks for the assist." came the shout form shin as their combined attacks sent Tridart a good distance back.

" No problem Shin, you holding up alright?"

"As good as can be expected, what about the others?"

"I just left from Ivan he was still dealing with tracker, and Tommy went to help Corey and Kayla. I explained." Oh yeah and Frost's sorry ass is grass and I just smoked it." came Wil's usual cocky smirk.

"Well that's one good thing, now we just have to get rid of the rest of them." Shin spoke looking for Tridart.

"I know, it seems that we can no longer afford to hold back and try to imprison them, if you get the chance don't hastate go for the kill." The red haired warrior growled.

"I don't like but your right we can't take any chances."

"Right lets finish this bitch then." Wil shouted as he sent wave's of lighting at Tridart while Shin created a vacuum that would remove the air from around The Ice creature. "See you in hell bastard." Wil growled as Tridart imploded due to the air being sucked out of his lungs.

"That's another one then." Shin spoke not liking the feeling of taking a life.

"Hey don't beat your self up we need to do what we can to protect our families and friends and if I have to get blood on my hands to do it I will." Wil spoke as they took back to the air to try and find Cedric.

As they flew Wil felt a pain in his chest.

"What's is it bro?" Shin asked as they landed.

"Something's wrong." The red head gasped in pain as the heart pulsed. "No, it can't be."

"What is it come on man what's wrong?!" The air guardian shouted.

"Tommy, he's, he's gone." Wil spoke a blank expression on his face.

"He can't be, maybe your just…" Shin started.

"No I felt him die, the heart let me feel his passing." The young guardian stated still showing no emotion. "There not trying to catch us either, which mean's Nerissia and Phobos no longer care if they get the heart of Kandracar."

"You mean?" Shin growled.

"Yeah their just out to kill us now." The red head grunted as he felt another of his friends die. "Damn it they got Ivan!"

"Fuck we need to get Corey and Kayla, and get the back to Kandracar." Shin shouted as they got ready to fly again.

"Damn it all where are you Corey." Wil shouted weaving through arrows and other projectiles.

"There!" Shin pointed as Corey was trying to protect an injured Kayla.

"Just leave me." Kayla shouted as Corey was using Vines to hold the enemy at bay.

"NEVER!" the shaggy headed blonde growled.

"Got that shit right, QUINTESSENCE!!" The red haired guardian shouted raining down lighting from above on the enemy.

"You ok bro." Shin spoke landing.

"Not really my wing's got clipped by an arrow and Kayla has a broke leg." The earth guardian spoke, fatigue visible his face.

"Were retreating, there's no way we can win this battle right now." Shin stated as Corey and Kayla looked back in shock.

"What the hell for we've beaten worse odds before?!" Corey shouted in confusion.

"You wanna know why I let Tommy and Ivan die that's why, I split us up to take these fuckers on and it cost them there lives. They were murdered because of me." Their leader shouted landing next to Shin.

"It can't be Tommy and Ivan are gone." Corey stuttered.

"Yeah and if we stay, were gonna be too." Shin spoke lifting Kayla up.

"Come on man I can't lose any more friends." Wil spoke as the sadness began to set in.

"Yeah your right bro lets get." Corey spoke as Wil lifted him up by the arms.

"Come on Shin we need to get farther away from here before folding." The red headed youth shouted as they flew away.

"What are we gonna do after this?" Kayla shouted as they were dodging more arrow's.

"We'll find away to retaliate and then.." Corey shouted as a number of arrows embedded them selves into his chest.

"Fuck, Corey come on man answer me, Damn you Corey answer me." Wil shouted watching the blood pour from the arrow wounds.

"Let me go." The blonde coughed blood coming up with it.

"Don't say that, we can't leave you." Kayla shouted.

"I'm already dead, if you don't drop me they'll get you as well." he earth guardian coughed.

"I, I can't I can't let another friend die." Wil shouted a few tears present.

"You're not letting me die, I already said I'll be dead before you can fold and that weight will slow you down now either drop me or die with me." Corey spoke releasing Wil's wrists.

"Damn you hold on." Wil shouted as he began to lose speed.

"It was a great run while it lasted friend, we'll see ya again on the flip side bro." Corey got out as the life left his eye's.

"Corey? Corey? COREY?!" The red head shouted looking at the now lifeless form of his friend.

"Let him go Wil there was nothing you could have done." Shin spoke as a few tears escaped his own eye's.

"See ya on the flip side bro." Wil choked out letting go. "Come on no more of us are gonna die damn it."

"Good bye my love." Kayla thought watching Corey fall through the clouds.

"There that should be good enough." the red headed warrior shouted pointing to the forest.

"It will have to do, the battle took a lot out of me." Shin shouted back sweat pouring off of him.

"You two gonna be ok?" The brown haired girl asked looking between the two.

"We have to be, because some how were gonna get revenge." Wil growled.

"He's right no matter what." Shin joined.

"Yeah, we'll make them pay for this." Kayla spoke as Wil folded to Kandracar.

Kandracar.

"Good your still alive. We've found out who freed Nerissia and Phobos." Tibor shouted as the remaining guardians and Kayla arrived sealing the fold behind them.

"Who is it then damn it!?" Wil snapped.

"Come the Oracle will show you." The old man spoke as Wil and Shin ran with him carrying Kayla.

"Thank Kandracar your still alive." The Oracle spoke as they arrived. "Set Kayla down and the Healer will take care of her wounds as well as your own."

"Tibor said you found out who did this." Shin spoke setting the girl down.

"Yes his name is Lynx he is called a Dimian half human half demon, and this particular halfling is demon panther." The oracle started.

"I don't give a shit what he is, just tell me where I can find him so I can't kill his mangy ass." Wil snapped.

"That's the problem, he took one of the Dragon's Tears an ancient artifact found centuries ago, it is said that if you can collect the Dragon's tear of Light and Shadow it could grant you one wish, he was able to get the tear of shadows but not the light as it was destroyed long ago to prevent the power from ever being used." The Oracle resumed.

"So what does that mean?" Shin asked as he was being healed.

"It means he must go to another dimension to get the other tear."

"You can't mean?" Wil growled not liking where this was heading.

"Yes I am afraid he found away to get to a dimension that did not lose it's light tear." The oracle spoke not looking at the furious red head.

"Fuck how in the hell are supposed to kill that son of a bitch now." Wil shouted slamming his fist into a pillar hard enough to break it.

"Please Wil calm down I have a plan but it will also mean you can never return here." The Oracle stated as the healer began to heal the young guardians hand.

"Why wouldn't we be able to return." Shin asked looking at the oracle.

"Because it will take all the power of Kandracar and then some to open a fold strong enough to send you to the place Lynx went, as it wasn't just a small trip but one that took a vast amount of power."

"Like Elyon." Kayla spoke making Wil snap his head around.

"You don't think he.." Wil started.

"I'm afraid he did, He drained Elyon of her power to open the fold then killed her." The Oracle spoke the sadness evident.

"Another lost." Wil thought looking at the ground. "I never got to tell her that I loved her." Wil continued thinking.

"Wil, WIL!" Shin shouted snapping the red head back to reality.

"Sorry man, just a lot of regrets running through my head."

"Regret later right now we need to get ready."

"Your right bro. Ok Oracle what do we need to do?" Wil said turning to face the man.

"First we need to give Shin and Kayla something to help them." The bald man spoke handing Shin and Kayla each a charm similar to the heart of Kandracar. "Where you are going there are already guardians and a heart of Kandracar these are hearts of the elements they have the aurameres already in them. "Kayla like Corey you will command earth but you will also have power over Water as well." The oracle spoke as She placed the charm around her neck as it transformed her, now wearing a long black skirt with a slit all the way up to her hip and a black tight shirt that exposed her naval and covered her arms.

"Wow this is amazing, I've never felt such power." The now older looking brown haired girl spoke looking at the new attire.

"Corey and Ivan would be honored to know your wielding their powers." Wil smiled.

"Thanks Wil."

"And Shin as you already command Air you will now command Fire." The Oracle resumed as Shin's look changed as is normally purple pant's now were black with the symbols of Fire and Air on each leg, and the purple long sleeved Tunic was now Black.

"I like the new look." Shin smirked.

"Bad to the bone bro." Wil laughed.

"And finally for you Wil you already wield Lighting formally known As Quintessence and you will also have the second most powerful element at your command Shadow or Darkness which ever you prefer." The oracle finished as he added the shadow and lightning aurameres to his charm the heart.

Upon placing he new heart around is neck Wil's attire changed from the straight leg purple pant's to pitch black the normally purple combat boot's now black and his sleeveless purple shirt now black and covered by a black trench coat with fingerless black gloves."

"Damn now that bad ass." Shin spoke looking the new look over.

"Well how do we activate our new powers then?" Wil inquired.

"When together the same way as before as you are stronger together but if you must fight apart, then Guardian Power." The Oracle spoke as they were now moving to another room.

"Well I guess this is it no turning back now." Shin spoke taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, never thought this is what I would be doing." Kayla said looking around.

"Take these duffle bags as well they contain items that you have on earth but these are magical and never die either the rest you'll figure out when you look through." Tibor smiled handing them each a bag.

"Thanks the only thing I'll miss besides mom is my motorcycle." Wil spoke staring straight ahead.

"You and that damn bike." Shin laughed as the place began to lose color.

"Read the note I left in there it will have some things you should know." Tibor shouted as Kandracar began to shake violently.

"Wil, Kayla And Shin I have given you each a new a ability as well, but I no longer have time to talk so you'll have to figure it out when you arrive. Be safe and good luck." The Oracle stated as he focused all the energy of this dimension into creating a fold.

"Good bye Sir." Wil stated as they stepped through.

"Good bye young guardian." The Oracle spoke as Kandracar began to break apart.

"We'll never know if they succeed." Tibor spoke watching various worlds explode form losing all there energy and the chain reaction that would result in this dimension being obliterated.

"If they fail then another realm is doomed to this."

"Then we must believe then." The bearded man smiled.

"Yes old friend, that is all we can do." The Bald man smiled as Kandracar was destroyed.

AN: Another idea I have been working on, the updates for this will more than likely be slow as it took me about three weeks to write this chapter. Next chapter Wil meets Will. R&R and Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	2. Chapter 2

W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect.

Chapter 2

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Wil spoke as Shin and Kayla started to awaken.

"What happened?" Kayla coughed looking around the cave.

"You and Shin collided in mid air as we exited the fold."

"That explains the why my head is splitting." The former air guardian spoke sitting back against the wall.

"Catch. It's some aspirin, It seems that Tibor thought quite far a head." Wil spoke tossing him the a bottle of water as well.

"Well what all did he send then." The brown haired girl inquired getting the aspirin next..

"Well it seems our cell phones now work with out towers and never seem to die." Wil spoke dialing Shin's phone.

"That will definitely gonna be useful." The Asian youth spoke looking his own phone over.

"What else we got." Kayla said looking through her own bag.

"A lap top that has information on this dimensions Earth and Meridian, as well as maps of both. It also seems that The Oracle of our dimension set us up with an abandoned home on the outskirts of This Heather Field, as well as an account that will let us survive here and money to help us while were on Meridian which is where we are right now." The red head spoke going over the information he had found. "We also can connect to Earth's internet so we can stay up to date on this dimension."

"So we at least have a home." Shin stated.

"I guess so." Kayla added.

"I don't my home is gone, all that place will be is some where to operate from." Wil grunted sitting back on the ground.

"Don't be so hard on your self Wil, you did all you could to win that battle." Kayla spoke looking at the angry red head,

"She's right I don't blame you for Ivan, Tommy, or Corey's death and I know they don't either." Shin stated looking over at his friend.

"It doesn't matter any more, right now we need to start looking around this Meridian, oh yeah we no longer have wings but we can still fly so just a heads up." Wil said putting the stuff he took out of his bag back.

"Let's go then." Kayla smiled. "I wanna see how different this Meridian is from ours."

"I would have explored but that would have left you two with out protection." Wil spoke as they got there bags and took back to the Sky.

"Thanks Wil." The normally hyper Asian spoke flying on Wil's right side.

"Well where are we gonna start?" Kayla asked from Wil's left.

"We'll start in Meridian's Castle town as it was a center of info on ours so it might be here as well." Wil spoke as they landed a few yards outside of town. "Be careful not to attract to much attention."

"Alright Bro you take care too." Shin finished as he and Kayla went in another direction.

"Let's see what I can find out." Wil thought walking through the crowds. "Excuse me I just arrived from the a great distance away and was wondering if you could tell me about the current events." Wil spoke stopping at a small street vendor.

"You must be from far away young man, since Phobos was defeated three years ago and Nerissia sealed up some time lest year it has been peaceful thanks to the Guardians and Queen Elyon." The Blue skinned vendor spoke.

"Thank you for your time sir." The red head stated turning to leave. "So Elyon is in this world too." Wil thought walking down the street.

"Stop by order of the queen Frost stop now!" A brown haired teen was shouting chasing after the larger light blue skinned monster.

"So your alive in this world, I wanted a way to let out some anger." Wil thought snapping his arm out catching Frost in the chest knocking him down.

"What the hell, you should have kept your nose out of this." Frost snarled swinging at The red head.

"Damn it he's attacking a bystander." Caleb shouted up To the Guardian leader flying above him.

"Ok I'll go help." Will shouted flying to see the fight between Frost and another red headed fighter. "Caleb, Frost has his hands full with who ever he decided to attack."

"You sure?" Caleb spoke getting to where Will had landed. "Damn I have never seen anyone go toe to toe with frost."

"Who the hell are you?!" Frost shouted holding his side.

"Just a passing through but unfortunately for you it will be the last time you ever see anything." Wil growled as black lighting started to arc around his fist. "Time to send you straight to hell." The angry teen shouted charging frost.

"Will we better separate them." Caleb shouted tackling Frost out of the way.

"Who ever you are thanks but that's enough." The red headed girl spoke charging her own energy into her hands.

"Why should I, he causes nothing but problems." Wil growled the energy still flowing into his arm's and hands.

"Because we were ordered to catch him not kill him. It's not up to us to take his life." The girl spoke letting her energy dissipate.

"Fine he isn't my concern anyways." Wil growled.

"Thanks." Will smiled

"Will, you ok?" Came another girls voice.

"We caught Frost with the help of.. What is your name?" The red headed girl asked.

"Wil you ok Bro." Came the voice of Shin causing the two guardian girls to look.

"We heard a fight broke out between a red headed teen and Frost." Kayla spoke looking over to see the other red head.

"Good going Shin, tell the whole place my name." Wil growled

"No way his name is Will too." A young Asian girl smiled landing with the red headed girl.

"Seems that way, but he also has magic as well." Will stated looking at the red haired teen with caution.

"Should we bring them to the castle then?" Caleb spoke as some guards took frost back to his cell.

"Shin, Kayla we should get ready to bolt." Wil thought watching as all five of the guardians of this world land.

"I think we should at least hear them out." Kayla thought back.

"If these girls are us in this world the dark skinned girl can read our thoughts as well." Shin pointed out through there mental link.

"I thought of that, we can create a mental link that only we can use and that is what we are doing right now." Wil sent back to the other two.

"Ok but I'm still with Kayla we should at least talk with them."

"Alright it's two to one we'll go with them." Wil finished turning back to the other guardians. "We'll come with you peacefully, but under conditions one we don't get separated, two you don't get to search us or anything we have with us." Wil spoke looking at the other guardians with eye's of ice.

"All right then, agreed." Will spoke shrinking under the glare.

"I don't think that's wise." Caleb spoke glancing over at Cornelia.

"There are five of us plus All the guards, you and Elyon's power." Cornelia spoke watching the red head.

"In a strange way he kinda looks like he could be Will's brother don't you think?" Irma whispered to Taranee.

"I know and Shin looks like he could be Hay Lin's brother." The fire guardian whispered back.

"What about that girl, she could almost be Caleb's sister." Cornelia whispered looking between the two.

"You think they suspect who we really are and where were from?" Shin spoke through the mental link.

"Not yet but from what I have caught they do think we look like we could be related to there Will and Hay Lin?" The red head laughed through the link.

"And what about me?" Kayla laughed as well in the link.

"They think you could be Caleb's sister." Shin stated in their link.

" Even if there our counter parts we still can't trust them, we are still different than they are." Wil started. "We must be ready to retreat at a moments notice." He finished as they began to walk to the castle cutting the link.

"So where are you three from?" Caleb inquired as they walked.

"That isn't something you need to know." The red head boy growled.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble bub, but for us it is need to know." The water guardian spoke from the air.

"Come on Bro we agreed to talk with them so lets at least try and be civil." Shin spoke walking on the right side of Wil.

"At least one of you has good manners." Cornelia huffed.

"Kiss my ass." Wil grunted.

"What did you say buster?!" The earth guardian growled getting into Wil's face.

"I said KISS MY ASS!" The red head growled back.

"How bout you kiss the ground." Cornelia smirked creating vines to pull the red head down as the red headed male took to the air.

"Please little girl you think that because I don't have wings I can't fly." Wil laughed floating up into the air. "I have more power than you think so don't tempt me to give you a lesson." Wil snapped eye's going back to ice.

"Cornelia that's enough, they aren't here to fight us at least I don't think they are, just what exactly are you here for?" Will spoke flying up to the other Wil.

"Revenge." Wil growled in an almost animalist way.

"Revenge for what?" Hay Lin spoke joining her.

"Were tracking a thing that was able to destroy our home, friends, and families we were the only survivors." Shin spoke as they still move forward.

"My god your kidding right?" Irma asked in shocked.

"Nope, that fucker took everything I ever cared about now when I find him I will make him suffer for every last life that was lost." Wil continued growling as he landed.

"What makes you think he came here then." Taranee asked as they entered the castle grounds.

"That's better discussed with Elyon." Kayla spoke as they all looked at her.

"And just how do you know Elyon?" Caleb inquired looking over at the girl.

"Lets just wait till we can talk with out having to worry about other hearing what they don't need to hear." Shin spoke as Wil just continued up the steps.

"What an ass." Cornelia spoke watching as the red headed boy continued with out stopping.

"To you he might be but to us he is still just his self or in this case back to the Wil that first arrived in town a little over three years ago." Shin stated watching one of the only friends he had left walk up the steps.

"Since the battle he has reverted to his old way of dealing with something that hurts, he turns it to serve him, his sadness becomes anger and hatred. But what is scary is when he gets his hands on what ever caused his pain." Kayla spoke remembering the first time she saw him in such a mood.

"Then we shouldn't let him in the castle then?" Caleb spoke looking at the boy now stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You don't have to worry about Wil he maybe angry right now but he wouldn't harm Elyon either." The brown haired girl spoke sadness evident as she watched Wil.

"And what do you mean by that?" Irma inquired as they started up the steps.

"That is something I can not and will not discus with you." Kayla spoke picking up her pace.

"Ok, I guess we'll get answers when we meet with Elyon then." Taranee spoke watching Shin and Kayla catch up with there friend.

"Tara could you catch any of there thoughts?" Will whispered to her friend.

"No they have a strong mental barrier, if I tried to invade there thoughts I might not survive." The dark skinned guardian spoke watching them.

"Well lets hurry and get them to Elyon and then we might get some answers." Will spoke as they all got going up the steps.

The Throne Room.

"Frost was placed back into his cell, good going on recapturing him." Elyon spoke as here friends and Caleb came in. "Who are they?" the blonde girls asked pointing to the other three.

"They helped us stop Frost, well Wil did at least." Caleb spoke motioning to large red head in all black.

"I see well I should thank you as well then." a smiled on here face.

"She is just as beautiful in this world too" The young warrior thought. "He's just lucky that the little girl and boy here saved his ass." Wil growled.

"Hey jerk keep that vulgar mouth shut if you can't be polite." Cornelia snapped.

"You wanna piece of me earth guardian." Wil growled again.

"There will be no fighting here!" Elyon shouted getting there attention. "And if you wanna fight my friend I'll make sure you pay for it." Elyon spoke letting here energy become visible.

"Come on Wil calm down there not the enemy." Shin spoke placing a hand on his agitated friends shoulder. "We may need there help in dealing with it." The Asian boy spoke softly choosing his words carefully.

"I doubt that, we have more power that all six of them combined." Wil snarled knocking his friends hand away. "And I will not drag others into our fight, this is our revenge to take not there's I won't have Tommy, Ivan and Corey's deaths avenged by them."

"Like we would wanna help an ass like you anyways!" Irma snapped.

"Wil that's enough we may have been given more power but I doubt we have that much." Kayla spoke snapping the red head out of his tirade. "And this will effect there world as much too."

"Wait what do you mean our world?" Taranee spoke looking at them.

"Sorry Kay your right, as for the your world part we are not from this dimension." Wil spoke calmly for the first time. "We come from a parallel world very similar to this one."

"No way, your from another dimension? That is so cool." Hay Lin shouted with a grin.

"Normally I would say the same thing but this time it is extremely serious." Shin started. "The thing that came here was able to kill three of our team mates as well as cause our world to be destroyed." Shin explained some.

"You have no home to go back to, that's terrible." Elyon spoke sadness evident.

"That's correct, it started when a Dimian named Lynx freed both Phobos and Nerissia from there prisons from there you can guess what happened." Kayla spoke a few tears falling.

"They began a tidal wave of destruction." The water guardian spoke.

"Yes but that was a cover while we were trying to stop them Lynx was able to secure a Chrono artifact one that would grant him any wish he desired but to get his wish he need both of the artifacts. When he couldn't get both in our world he captured and killed the Elyon of our world and used her power to come to this one." Wil said as they saw the tears in his eye's. "But we didn't even know that till just moments before we came here. While I didn't see Tommy or Ivan die Corey was killed as we were trying to retreat from the battle as we flew he was impaled by multiply arrows I saw as my friend was murdered." Wil spoke slamming his fist into the wall he was standing near.

"You mean I was the queen of meridian in your world as well." Elyon gasped.

"Yes Elyon you were the queen of our meridian, just as in our world I led the rebellion against your brother." Kayla spoke looking at her counterpart.

"I'm a girl in your world." Caleb shouted in shock.

"Technically she is your sister now." Hay Lin and Shin spoke simultaneously.

"How did both of you.." Cornelia said shocked as well.

"If you looked closely you would have already figured it out. We were the guardians of Kandracar in our world." Wil smirked. " Shin is or was maybe still is the Hyper Asian I met the first day I rolled into Heatherfield so he would be the Hay Lin of this world."

"But you and Will are almost nothing alike." Taranee spoke noting more than the gender difference. "Your well no offence kinda of an ass, and our Will is polite."

"Didn't say every thing was similar, I don't take shit off of nobody. The first day I met Corey I actually broke his nose for his comment on why Shin invited me to join them for there normal afternoon hang out." Wil smirked. "What did little Will do just get upset, please if some one pissed me off they got thrashed, that first day I was wrote up for almost seven fist fights and several vulgar hand gestures as well as obesities." The red head chuckled.

"I still remember the look on Mr. Collins face when you flipped him off and went DX on him." Shin laughed. "I felt sorry for him having to deal with ya some times."

"No way you gave a teacher the bird." Irma spoke in shock.

"Hell yeah stupid fuck should have stayed away from my mom." Wil spoke as he slowly remembered she was gone.

"You ok?" Will asked looking at the red headed teen now gloomy look.

"Back off." Came the dark growl of Wil again causing the other red head to back up.

"Great were back to ass hole again." Cornelia huffed.

"Lay off." Kayla snapped. "He is remembering he lost his mother yesterday." The brown haired girl spoke watching as Wil walked off.

"I had forgotten as well." Shin stated looking down to hide the tears.

"Sorry but he shouldn't blame us." Taranee pointed out.

"He doesn't he blames himself for every death, no matter what we tried he lost the only family he had, his father walked out and never looked back he swore that no one would ever hurt his mom that way again and before he could even tell he loved her yesterday she was gone, I got to speak with my mom and dad before the battle began he didn't." Shin explained looking down. "I felt the same loss but at the same time I did get to tell them I loved them."

"Same here I saw my dad just hours before that hell started, at first I was mad that he was acting like the only one that had lost some one, but after Shin told me that he didn't get say anything before the battle I understood." Kayla spoke tears rolling down here own face.

"I don't know what I would do in his place." Cornelia spoke blinking as her own tears started.

"I know how he feels, if I lost my mom I would be lost." Will said hanging her head.

"Will he be ok?" Irma asked knowing that he was crying just not saying it.

"No clue, as long as I have known him he never showed weakness to anyone. I know he has hurt before but on this level it is hard to tell if he will ever recover to what he became before this all happened." Shin got out through hiccups and tears.

After a few hours of explanations they were all speaking in a normal way.

"I can't believe our mothers are that similar." Will spoke with the other Wil.

"Well expect a lot of things to be similar while others will be drastically different." Wil responded not as darkly as before.

"At least your Oracle gave you three a chance to make a life here." Irma spoke looking at the three.

"Yeah, a home and enough money to at least get us through school till we can get jobs." Shin spoke looking the account over. "As it states our parents left us each an account and the house in the event of there deaths as for guardians an Officer Lair will check up on us at least once a week to make sure were ok as well having us call him once a day."

"When I kill Lynx then I can start my life till then I don't give a damn about anything else." Wil added.

"You really shouldn't let your anger control you, it can cloud your judgment and possible get you all killed." Elyon stated looking at Wil.

"You know our Elyon would have said the same thing." The red head spoke as his features softened. " I wish I could have been strong enough to protect you and to tell you how I felt now I'll never get that chance either." Wil thought looking out a window.

"Well bro what do we do now?" Kayla spoke as they were now family.

"We need to start searching, but that will have to wait till we meet this worlds Oracle." Shin responded.

"So when do you wanna go meet him?" Will asked looking at the three new allies.

"Tomorrow, we need some time to look our house over get supplies and a few other things." Shin spoke as Wil stared out the window.

"I guess that would be a good idea. Do you know how to fold?" Elyon inquired.

"Yeah, I looked the maps for this worlds heather field over and they are identical even the location of the house will be using as our base of operations." Wil stated looking at the sun set.

"Your not gonna let your revenge go are you?" Taranee asked.

"Right now it is all I care about, when I kill that mangy demon cat then I'll think about living a normal life." Wil growled. "Kay, Shin lets get ready we have a lot of work to do and we used to much time making nice." The angry teen shouted crating a fold.

"Come on Kay lets get going he is right we need to start planning out or battle strategy." Shin spoke grabbing his bag and joining his friend.

"See ya around." Kayla spoke grabbing her bag and leaning towards the other Will. "Honestly it's good to know that I don't have to deal with two of him." Kayla finished with a smile.

"We'll come by tomorrow at.." Cornelia started.

"Don't bother, well meet you at Kandracar at exactly five pm." Wil spoke walking into the fold.

"ASS HOLE!!" Cornelia shouted.

"Yeah he is, sorry about his actions but I will not hate one of the only friends I have left." Shin spoke with a slight bow before leavening through the fold.

"Cornelia that was uncalled for." Hay Lin spoke calmly.

"No she is right, till he has time to grieve for his loss it will only get worse so he is rushing to get us settled in." Kayla joined in.

"That's why he wants to hurry so much he cares only about his remaining friends." Elyon spoke the sadness that came off her was evident.

"That was always him from the day were caught and thrown in the prison cell in Meridian till now, he was a big jerk then too, but over the years he mellowed big time and now with almost nothing left he really doesn't care about making new friends only killing one enemy." The brown haired girl spoke.

"I have a question it was bugging me ever since you said no matter how angry Wil got he would never hurt Elyon." Irma inquired. "I mean he always listened when she spoke and even showed signs of being human."

"What are you talking about?" Elyon spoke a slight ting of pink on her face.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, besides he will never mention it again nor admit to it, but in our world ever since he came to heather field he had a crush on our Elyon." Kayla spoke as Elyon turned several shades red. "But as he was feared by most students and all most all the parents he never said a word but if Uriah or either of his two goons gave any one grief they really got their asses kicked."

"So he wasn't an ass but a loner?" Irma questioned.

"Sort of I only got to see him like he was after we beat Phobos and were attending the last semester of school to keep the boys out of jail as Miranda made up one hell of a story and lets just leave it at that. Where was I, oh yeah it didn't make it any easier to tell her how he felt once we knew she was a Queen I guess he didn't see himself as good enough, but no matter what no one could ever get close enough to kill here at least till Lynx.

"SO it is plausible to say that is the main reason he wants revenge so badly." Will spoke looking at the very red Elyon.

"Yeah at least that's my take on it but I really need to go or else Wil might close the portal and leave me here." Kayla smiled as she left.

"Well things are definitely gonna be interesting." Irma laughed.

"How can you laugh about this?" Cornelia snapped.

"Easy, even thought the new Wil is an ass our Elyon could probably tame him in a few seconds." Irma laughed harder as Elyon was now a very bright red.

"True but I doubt either Elyon would have done something like that." Hay Lin giggled a little.

"From what we've learned today we need to be ready for anything." Taranee spoke as they all got ready to head home.

"Right" Came a unanimous response.

AN: Well it took awhile but chapter 2 is done though no clue as to when I'll have chapter 3 ready. Any ways XV-Dragon thanks for the first review. And of ya haven't already started I suggest you read his fic W.I.T.C.H.: The Shunned One as it is now one of my all time favorites. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect

Chapter 3

"I want a divorce you and that stupid brat can go to hell for all I care!" Yelled a man with red hair. "That spawn of yours does nothing but get in the way!"

"Don't you ever talk about him that way, he is a child!" the dark haired woman yelled back. "And he is your child how can you call him that you bastard."

In the hallway unseen a small boy with red hair is listing.

"Why does daddy hate me?" The six year old boy thought listing to it continue.

"You had better be gone when I get back you stupid bitch and that thing had better be with you!" the man growled as he slammed the door.

"Mommy?" came a small voice.

"Oh Wil I am so sorry." The woman cried picking her child up.

"Why are you sorry mommy. I'm the problem." Wil cried laying his head on his mothers shoulder.

"No your not, don't you ever blame your self for what that man said. You understand? "He is the problem and soon it will be just you and me." His mother spoke in a strong but gentle voice.

"You sure mommy?" The child asked head still on her shoulder.

"Very sure, just you and me promise." The woman smiled as her son looked up. "Come on let's pack, I don't wanna spend another moment in this place."

The child nodded his head in earnest causing the red hair to fly wildly.

"Alright squirt lets go." His mother smiled as she set him back down.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you again mommy." Wil smiled a small grin showing the missing front teeth.

"You will?" the woman smiled.

"Yeah mommy no one will hurt us again." the boy spoke as he faded away.

"DAMN IT!" Wil shouted sitting up in a cold sweat mixed with tears. "Why are these dreams coming up like this now of all times." The red head growled running his fingers back through his hair. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Only five thirty in the morning. Great I'll never get back to sleep and I don't have my motorcycle to just ride around and clear my head." The teen grumbled getting out of bed and getting dressed in a black pair of jeans and white shirt. "Better grab my jacket it is winter time now." He thought picking up a black leather jacket as he went out side.

"It is still beautiful, even thought it isn't my real home." Wil thought looking out at the sky. "Sorry I didn't keep my promise mom." The teen spoke aloud knowing no one would hear or answer. "Even with the power I had I still couldn't protect you or Elyon. I failed both of you." Wil continued as tears started to form. "Ivan, Tommy, Corey I'm sorry guys I guess I wasn't much of a leader after all, I ran while my friends died." the red head finished breaking down in silent sobs.

"Lynx when I find you, I'm gonna skin you alive." Wil growled from his sitting position on the steps. "Fuck the more I dwell on him the harder it is to think effectively maybe I need to rethink my revenge just a little, I can't see past killing him hell I don't even have a clue as to how to find him. Our Oracle didn't even know the locations of the Dragon's Tears so I doubt this Oracle will either but any lead I can get will be useful." the red head thought pushing off the step he was on and began to walk around the yard a little. "What is that?" Wil whispered seeing another building behind their residence." Looks like a garage. Well I got nothing to do right now let's take a look see then." Wil smiled finally having something to do besides think.

Inside the garage.

"No fucking way!" Wil gasped. "My motorcycle." the boy spoke looking the Harley over. "It is down to the last lighting bolt." Wil smiled seeing as the key was in the ignition. "Well now it is time to have a little fun." Came a small laugh as he turned the key and started it up with a roar.

Inside the house.

"What the hell was that?!" Shin shouted sitting up in his bed.

"Shin, Wil what's making all that noise?" Kayla asked half asleep walking to Shin's room.

"No clue it sounds like Wil's bike." The dark haired boy spoke getting out of bed wearing dark blue sweat pant's.

"I thought that his bike was lost when our world was destroyed." Kayla yawned as they walked to look out the front window as the sound was now coming from there.

"I don't believe it. It is him and his bike the Oracle must have sent it as well" Shin smiled.

"Why would he do that?" Kayla asked now fully awake watching there friend leave.

"He lost every thing else, so I guess this was a small thing he could do for him." Shin speculated.

"I guess so, you think that he may be a little nicer to the other guardians now that he has it?" Kayla inquired looking at Shin now.

"Maybe that bike was the last birthday present he got from his mom, and it may just heal a lot of wounds he has." Shin smiled as they went to the kitchen.

Back with Wil.

"Damn this feels great!" Wil shouted speeding down the road. "Almost no traffic and I have a way to clear my mind now." The boy hollered riding down the street as the engine roared. "I really should apologize to those girls they did nothing wrong and all I could do was cuss and try and pick fights. Damn I am my fathers son from my temper to my fucking red hair and Will is identical to my mom and probably to her mom as well, not a mean spirited bone in her." Wil smirked stopping at a red light. "And Irma is just a female version of Ivan both sarcastic and joke tellers but ready to join the fight at a moments notice those two would have been a blast to hang with." The teen thought taking off again.

"Then there's Taranee and Tommy different hair style's but both extremely intelligent, always thinking before acting. There's Hay Lin her and Shin could pass as family both overly hyper, both have a fascination with fantasy and drawing. Next Cornelia now her and Corey meeting would have been a riot those two are so much alike it's scary, both vain but still ready to fight if you threatened their friends. Lastly there's Elyon, there is no differences in either of them both capable and just and both just as beautiful.. What the hell I can't be thinking that way of this Elyon." Wil though surprised at thinking of the Elyon of this world. "She and the Elyon I knew have to have some difference, something that will ensure I don't start caring for her the way I cared about.. Ah hell the more I think the more my head hurts." Wil growled stopping his bike and getting off.

"Why can't I get Elyon off my mind I know she looks identical to the girl I knew but she can't be the same can she." Wil thought walking down the street now. "The more I think about her, the more I fell like I am betraying my Elyon. Why didn't I just say it to her then maybe I would have been near her at the time this all started then maybe Lynx would have only destroyed one dimension now he has a chance at another." Wil's thought's continued finally realizing where he was. "My mom's building or at least was, why am I here?" The boy thought as he heard a muffled scream. "Now what?" Wil growled walking into the parking garage..

"Come on we have her purse and key's let just leave the bitch." An average sized man spoke holding said item's.

"Why should we, we can take her along and have something to play with." The man holding the woman grinned.

"I'm with Lenny here, have our fun then kill her." A large man spoke eyeing the woman up and down muffled protests coming from her mouth.

"Mom?" Wil thought looking at her from a distance. "No this must be Will's mom. Well here's a start on my apologizing to Will and the other's" The boy thought as he snuck through the shadow's in the parking garage.

"Fine get her scrawny ass in the car then and let's split before someone sees us." The man with the key's spoke.

"Hell we could have fun here and no one would see us or hear us Rick." The larger man spoke looking at The medium sized man.

"Steve's right but we should do this some where else don't want anything to spoil my fun." Lenny spoke looking into the eye's of the terrified woman tears rolling down her face.

"You right someone is gonna have fun to bad it's not you." Came an animalistic growl that reverberated off the concrete walls in the garage.

"Who the fucks there?!" The large man named Steve shouted.

"Some one that's gonna fucking hurt you, now drop the lady's stuff and let her go." Wil growled again still out of the line of site.

"Yeah right, why don't you come out here and make us." The man called Lenny smirked tightening his grip on the woman.

"Your funeral dumb ass." Wil growled as he came around the car kicking said man in his face with the steel toed boots he had on knocking some teeth out and causing him to let go of the woman and knocking him out at the same time.

"What the fuck it's just a kid get him." Rick snarled running at Wil.

"I ain't just any kid shit for brains." Wil smirked grabbing his wrist slugging him the face then the ribs before shoving him face first into the ground as Wil threw his legs upward and drove his knee into the man jaw making a sickening cracking sound as the Woman sat and watched the fight in shock. "That's two now do you really wanna stay and fuck with me!" The red head snarled.

"You can't have much fight left in ya after all that." Steve smiled darkly.

"You would be surprised about that." Wil thought as the man ran at him hoping for a quick kill only to have his punched block and punched a few times in the face followed up with a chop to the chest. As the man staggered back Wil jumped at him flipping the man over him as he landed face down butt sticking in the air. "I got something for ya, you sick freak!" Wil shouted as he ran at the man planting his boot right between the mans legs kicking him a few feet away instantly knocking him out. "While you down there how bout you shine my shoe's" Wil laughed as he walked over to the woman that looked like his mother. "You alright?" Wil spoke offering his hand.

"T...Thank you, who ever you are young man." The woman spoke as she was helped up.

"It's nothing just part of who I am." Wil smiled.

"No it's not nothing, most people would have just called the cops or did nothing but you came and did something you didn't have to."

"Thanks."

"Susan." The woman spoke smiling.

"Huh?"

"That's my name Susan Vandom."

"Oh uh sorry." Wil stated turning a little red at the moment of ignorance. "I'm William."

"That's a nice name." Susan spoke dialing the number for the police.

"She is identical to my mom in every way." Wil thought as he turned away.

"The cops are on there way, Hey are you ok?" Susan asked seeing Wil had his back to her.

"Huh oh sorry I was thinking about my mom." Wil spoke the sadness evident to the woman.

"You have a phone to call her don't you if not you can use.." Susan started.

"I wish I could call her, but she died not to long ago." Wil said wiping some tears away.

"I'm so sorry, what about your father? Susan asked.

"He walked out on me and my mom when I was six." Wil growled causing Susan to jump a little at the tone of his voice. "Sorry about that?" Wil said lowering his head."

" It's alright." Susan spoke offering a smile. "Do you have any one you need to call?" Susan inquired worried for the boy.

"Nah, I'm fine I live with two other people and we have and Officer Lair that will check in on us once a week." The red head turned giving a small smile.

"If your sure, you know for a split second I thought my daughter had a massive growth spurt when I saw that mop of red hair." Susan smiled.

After the three were arrested Wil saw Susan talking with a large cop.

"So your one of the three that I'll be looking in on." The Cop spoke walking over to Wil.

"Yeah that's me William Vandom." The red headed teen spoke. "Oh uh yeah no relation." Wil added.

"Well we would actually like to do a DNA test to confirm that." The cop spoke again.

"Don't know why you would wanna waste money, but fine with me." Wil stretched.

"Well if that's all I'll see you and the other two you live with sometime tomorrow, and on another note you can call me Tom." The man spoke offering his hand.

"Ok sir see you tomorrow." Wil said taking his hand.

"Why didn't you say we had the same last name?" Susan asked a little angry.

"Because it is just a last name, and I am quite sure we are not related." Wil retorted only to have Susan get a firm grip on his ear. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow , hey what are you doing let go." Wil pleaded.

"You listen hear young man, that is some thing you should have said when I introduced my self, and if you take that tone with me again you'll regret it got me young man." Susan remarked letting his ear go.

"Yes Ma'am." Wil spoke rubbing his now sore ear. "Damn why didn't she just do that to those thugs." He thought.

"Even if were not related I would still like to be sure, and if we are related some how, I would like to get to know you that goes for even if were not related. You seem like a very nice young man I would like to be able to help you in some way as you helped me today." Susan smiled.

"She is so much like mom it hurts." Wil thought as he listened to every word she said.

"Alright you should get going I need to go to work, now you stay out of trouble William." Susan spoke as a cop escorted her to the building.

"Thanks a lot." Wil smiled. "Even if your not my real mom that was all the help I needed." Wil thought as he walked back to his bike. "I should get back home and apologize to my friends as well."

Back at their home.

"Wil's been gone a long time is this normal for when he goes for a ride?" Kayla asked sitting at the table now dressed in a light blue shirt and jean skirt.

"A little on the long side but he does have a lot on his mind." Shin responded coming back down the hall in a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

"Ok it just that we have a lot to do today at least that's what he said yesterday." Kayla spoke looking over some history to get ready for school tomorrow.

"I know him he'll get what we need done today." The Asian smiled hearing Wil's bike engine. "Speak of the devil." He laughed watching Wil park the bike just out side the door. "Have fun bro?" Shin smiled.

"Hell yeah, I feel great that ride was just what I needed." Wil smiled opening the saddle bags of his bike. "I decided to grab some groceries while I was out too seeing as I took a lot longer than normal." Wil finished walking in with Shin.

"Afternoon Wil. Enjoy your self? Kayla asked as Wil set the bags down.

"Yeah, I feel good and I owe you both an apology. Sorry for being an ass yesterday I was way out of line." Wil spoke hanging his head down.

"Forget about it Wil, it was understandable.." Shin started.

"Even so I still have to say I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Wil." Kayla spoke understanding his reasons.

"Me too, if were gonna take Lynx down we all need to be on the same page." Shin grinned.

"Thanks now I just need to apologize to those girls." Wil said putting the few items he got away.

"I was right getting your bike back did help out a lot." The dark haired boy laughed.

"Yeah I'll always regret not being able to say good bye, but I'll protect this world with all I have and insure that those girls don't have to go through what we went through. You with me?" Wil smirked.

"No way I'm backing down, gotta pay that fur ball back." Kayla grinned

"Till the end Bro, in the words of Rob Zombie "Never Gonna Stop Me." Shin spoke smirking as well.

"Alright then GUARDIANS UNITE!!" Wil shouted as a Dark sphere arcing with electricity enveloped him. A fiery tornado incased Shin and a vortex of water and earth surrounded Kayla. A few seconds later they emerged in there new guardian forms.

"Well it's almost five so lets go." Shin spoke looking at the clock.

"I'm a little nervous about this." Kayla said looking between the other two.

"Nervous or not we have a mission to complete and if I have to die to do it so be it." Wil growled creating the Fold.

Kandracar.

"It's almost Five now." Cornelia huffed pacing back and forth.

"Corny, calm down they will show. That Wil's is to much of an arrogant ass not to." Irma laughed.

"Though I don't like stooping to name calling Irma is right they'll show." Taranee spoke looking at the Water guardian laugh.

"He scares the hell out of me." Will said softly.

"Why he is you on some level." Hay Lin stated landing next to there friend.

"Not in the least, he is a jerk and is always looking for a fight." Will snapped.

"They said that changed as he got to know them, he is dealing with a major loss and seeing a girl he had a crush on die and then living again has to be hard." The Asian girl spoke as Elyon turned a little red.

"Even so that doesn't excuse his attitude." Elyon spoke as the Oracle came in.

"The news I relayed to the council for you has greatly disturbed them, the Dragon Tears are a very dangerous set of Magical Artifacts, if misused they could bring about the total destruction of all worlds." The Oracle spoke as a new fold opened.

"Sorry to be tardy to the party." Wil laughed walking out of the fold.

"You gotta be kidding he doesn't seem like the same person as yesterday." Cornelia thought looking at Wil "Thought you said Five sharp." Cornelia spoke in a demanding tone.

"Yeah I did sorry, some smart asses decided to piss me off by attacking another person so I had to teach them a lesson in manners." Wil smirked as the girls stood shocked. "What oh yeah yesterday. Yeah sorry about being an ass, I need time to clear my head now that I have done that I figured I needed to apologize."

"I think there in shock." Shin laughed.

"Can you blame them he was an ass yesterday and now his personality has done a one eighty." Kayla laughed looking the girls over.

"Who are you and what happened to ass hole." Irma spoke watching Wil to see if it was an act.

"Still the same person, just needed to put some things in perspective. I would like to say I am sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have snapped like I did though I have an excuse but there was no reason for me to be so hostile to you six. My mom would have tore me a new one if she saw that display I put on." Wil started looking the six girls in the eye. "So I am sorry, and I would like to start over if you would let me." The red head spoke lowering his head down.

"Though we shouldn't, I think it is for the best we start over." Will spoke first shocking Wil a little.

"Thanks, I can't promise I won't get angry I'll try and not direct it you girls though." Wil smiled a genuine smile.

"Well with that smile he is kind of a hottie." Irma thought.

"Irma almost every guy that you see you say that about." Taranee spoke sending her thoughts to the water guardian.

"Come on admit it you think it too." Irma retorted mentally.

"Fine, he is cute didn't think a guy with red hair could be this good looking but Shin is too." The fire guardian responded.

"Wow what an honor." Wil laughed sending his own thoughts back causing both girls to turn a very red.

"You heard us?" Irma squeaked out.

"Every body here did." Shin laughed as the two girls looked around as the others were laughing.

"How did you?" Taranee said trying to get her blushing under control.

"Well, our Oracle gave us each new abilities before we left the first was easy to figure out the three of us share a mental link that no one can penetrate but we also can tune to other's at the same time." Shin got out through his laughing.

"Not cool." Irma growled.

"Sorry, but I needed a good laugh." Wil said still laughing.

"Come on Wil give them a break." Kayla spoke getting her laughter under control to a slight giggle.

"She's right we need to focus on this Lynx." Elyon spoke joining in a little red on her cheeks.

"Your right, Lynx is a dangerous individual and not to be taken lightly." Wil spoke turning back to serious. "You ok if I offend any of you I am very sorry."

"No we just need to prepare for this fight." Elyon spoke keeping her calm.

A few hours later.

"That's all we know, were gonna need access to Meridians Royal library and Basiliade texts as well it might give us some clue's." Shin spoke sitting on a marble bench.

"You have my permission to access the meridian texts." Elyon spoke looking at the Asian teen.

"Hey is Wil ok?" Hay Lin whispered to Kayla.

"Wish I knew, before all this it was easy to tell. Now he seems to be keeping to himself." The brown haired girl spoke looking at the brooding red head. "Might be thinking about killing Lynx."

"Not really, just thinking about what Will's mom said to me this morning." Wil spoke still looking off into the distance.

"You met my mom this morning?" Will spoke jumping up.

"Sorry I didn't think it was appropriate to bring it up during this meeting." Wil said not turning.

"Was she the person you helped this morning?" Cornelia asked as they were now all looking at him.

"Yeah, she was attacked by some jerks that.. Well I don't wanna think what they were gonna do. Right now though I bet there regretting that attack." Wil growled as he tightened his fists.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Will said the fear her mom was hurt rising.

"She's fine. The people responsible are currently in the intensive care unit of the hospital." The red head spoke slowly letting his fist relax.

"How bad did you thrash'em?" Shin spoke knowing very well how much damage Wil could do if pissed off.

"Let's see, the first one caught my boot in his face knocking some of his teeth out probably doing more damage than I thought." Wil spoke calmly turning towards the others.

"What about the other two?" Taranee inquired intrigued by this fight.

"The next one definitely has broken ribs maybe a punctured lung a broke nose and I shattered his jaw with my knee with a move I call the Street Sweeper." Wil spoke letting his thoughts go back to the fight so the others could see it.

"Damn that has to hurt." Irma spoke seeing the image Wil sent to them.

"I figured you would have done more damage." Shin spoke watching as well.

"Give me a break there were three of them and I was trying to end it fast as to make sure that Will's mom was ok." Wil growled at his friend.

"Come on show us the last one." Hay Lin chimed in wanting to see the rest of the fight.

"Alright the last got probably got off the easiest seeing as he only caught a few punches to the face and a back hand chop.." Wil started.

"You didn't." Shin spoke his face losing color.

"He didn't what?" Will asked looking between the two.

"The Iceberg." Wil smirked darkly.

"Damn it man I told you I don't like hearing about that move or seeing it, that shit is just wrong." Shin growled shutting his mind from the link.

"What's so bad about the iceberg that Shin wouldn't wanna see it." Elyon asked as they were greeted with the sight of Wil planting a powerful kick between the mans legs causing all of them to look on in shock.

"Now I see why Shin left." Taranee mumbled.

"That was brutal." Irma laughed hearing Wil tell the guy to shine his shoe's.

"Thanks for helping my mom." Will spoke openly crying that her mom was in danger.

"Don't worry about it, after speaking with her it helped me sort my thoughts out better." Wil began. "Here and now this is my home and I'll be damned if I lose it, I lost everything there's no way in hell I'm gonna let your girls go through what we went through." Wil finished with a growl.

"Well then were all on the same page so what do we do next?" Elyon spoke as Shin walked back over.

"Information gathering, Shin , Kayla, and Cornelia will go with Elyon back to meridian to research and provide protection the rest of us will hit the local library to look up the occult there might be something there." Wil spoke laying out a plan. "Or do you girls have a plan we can use?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cornelia snapped.

"Just what it means, I was asking if you six had a plan nothing more." Wil spoke not showing anger or hurt.

"Corny, he was asking if we thought up a plan." Irma stated defending Wil.

"It just sounded like he was talking down to us and don't call me Corny." The blonde huffed looking away from the red head.

"Don't worry about it, I was an ass yesterday so I can't really blame ya for thinking that way." The red head smiled.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Elyon acknowledged.

"Ok we should get started we don't have a lot of time left in this day and I wanna make the most of it. Taranee I already know you are great with internet information gathering since my friend Tommy was too. We'll drop you and Hay Lin off at our place so you can cross reference what you find with the info we have from our world Will, And Irma can come with me to grab some books from the local library on earth." Wil finished changing back to his normal look.

"If it's alright I would like to go with Elyon." Irma spoke.

"Sure I guess you wanna go with them too then." Wil spoke looking at his the girl that could be considered his sister.

"Nah, I'll help you ,Taranee and Hay Lin." Will smiled returning her self Taranee and Hay Lin to normal while leavening the other two in their guardian form.

"Alright if it seems even slightly useful bring it to the house." Wil spoke folding back to earth.

Back on earth.

"Wow this is where you three live?" Hay Lin spoke looking at the large house.

"Yeah it was abandoned so our Oracle some how got it our name and the accounts and well everything we would need to survive." Wil spoke unlocking the door.

"This place is so cool" Hay Lin shouted jumping around in the house.

"You and Shin are so much alike it's scary." Wil laughed watching the girl jump.

"Have fun later Hay Hay we need to start working." Taranee smiled as Wil handed her his lap top. "Thanks Wil hopefully we'll have something soon."

"When it gets late just take the lap top home with ya that way if you think of some thing you'll have it ready." The red head spoke handing Hay Lin the other lap top. "Same for you Hay Lin we have one more of those here so don't worry." Wil spoke stopping the possible protest.

"Alright leave it to us." The hyper girl spoke taking the computer.

"I ain't worried. Ready Will?" The red head spoke looking at the other girl.

"Sure but how are we gonna get there it is a long walk back." Will asked looking as Wil put a leather jacket on.

"Easy were gonna ride." The boy spoke handing her a helmet. "Never ride with out a brain bucket." Wil smiled.

"All I have is the light jacket I have on." The red head spoke looking down.

"Here I don't know why the oracle sent my old jacket with me but you can have it." Wil spoke handing her an older brown leather jacket.

"Thanks." Will spoke putting the jacket on.

"We should be back soon. There ain't much in the fridge so I'll order a pizza when I'm about to leave the library, that sound good?" Wil spoke.

"Yeah sounds good, Will knows what we like." Taranee smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Gotcha be back soon ladies." Wil grinned walking out the door.

"When he acts like that he is definitely hot." Hay Lin laughed.

"I know but I think he is falling for our Elyon as well and it is hard on him, from what Kayla told us he loved her but wasn't sure if she could return his feeling." Taranee spoke now searching the net.

"I don't know what I would do in his place, but I think the Elyon he knew would want him to move on." Hay Lin said conducting her own search.

"Your probably right and our Elyon could fall for him seeing as we have began to see the real Wil." The dark skinned girl spoke saving a few files.

"Think we should try?" The Asian girl grinned.

"Why not, even if they wont admit it they both like each other." Taranee smirked.

With Wil and Will.

"Well what did ya think?" Wil laughed as they walked into the library.

"That was a blast, wonder if I can talk my mom into getting me one." Will laughed.

"You never know, she just might." Wil spoke looking through the library computer.

"Yeah right, I can hear the forget its now." Will smiled looking over his shoulder.

"Didn't think my mom would either, but she did and surprised the hell out of me." The red head teen spoke finding some books they could look through.

"Your right ya never know." Will grinned looking at the number of books they were getting. "That's a lot of reading." The red headed girl commented.

"Yeah but we need to see if we can find anything useful, besides I doubt I'll be in school tomorrow anyways." Wil spoke setting the books on the desk to check them out.

"Why not. You already have some friends" Will inquired looking over at the boy.

"Just not ready to go yet." Wil said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Ok. We'll see you when you come then." Will spoke giving a small smile.

"Your library card please." A woman with gray hair spoke.

"I don't have one yet, can I get one now." Will asked.

"Yes you can young man I just need some ID." The woman responded.

"Here." Will spoke handing her his licenses.

"It will be just a minute." The woman spoke turning to her computer.

"Wil can you bring those out when she's done so I can order dinner." The teen asked looking at the young girl.

"Sure." Will smiled telling him what the others liked.

"Alright were gonna need about six pizza's then." Will chuckled walking out the door.

A few minutes later.

"Well dinner should be there in about forty-five minutes and we'll be back in ten." Will spoke placing the books into the saddle bags.

"Then lets go." Will grinned putting her helmet back on.

"Give me your wallet." A man spoke from behind Wil.

"And why would I do that?" Wil smirked still not facing the man.

"Cause he has a knife." Will mumbled reaching for her money.

"See your girlfriend is smart so you better do as she's doing." The man snarled.

"Alright, HERE!" Wil shouted snapping his feet backwards as he went to his hands and began to spin around on them sending kick after kick to the man's face and chest. "Time for some rock steady." Wil laughed flipping on his hands sending an upwards kick to the mans jaw knocking him on his back as Wil came back to his feet then flipping so his legs were straight landing on the mans chest with a cracking sound following after. "Yeah that freight train that hit you that was me!" The red head growled walking back to his bike.

"Damn Shin is right you are a little vicious when some one gets threatened." Will spoke looking at the now bleeding and unconscious man. "What was that?"

"The fighting style is Capoeira and the move I finished with is another of my creations Rocksteady." Wil responded. "You ok?"

"Yeah but what do we do with him?" The red haired girl inquired.

"Guess we should call the cops." Wil spoke dialing up the number.

After twenty minutes the cops had came questioned and hauled the man off.

"Well I am surprised to see you again today William and in another act of good at that." Tom spoke smiling.

"No problem." Wil laughed as the ambulance left.

"Though I think the hospital isn't enjoying the condition you left these guys in." The cop laughed as well. "And it seems you have met Susan's daughter Will did you tell her you two might be related?"

"Nope but thanks for letting the cat out of the bag." Wil spoke looking at Will.

"What do you mean Mr. Lair?" Will asked a little shocked at what was said.

"My full name is William Vandom so after your mom found out she requested a DNA test to see if we might be related, I doubt we are but she insisted so we'll fins out soon." Wil smiled at Will's shocked look.

"Well I have to go get ready to book this guy as soon as he is released from the hospital." Tom spoke heading back to his car. "And Will you should call your mom and let her know what happened and that your ok." the cop added as he got in and left.

"I can leave if you want to have some privacy." Wil spoke as Will got her phone out.

"It's fine she already knows you and maybe she will let me at least stay for the pizza you ordered." Will said as she heard her mom pick up. "Mom are you ok? I know I met him today as well, a man tried to mug him and got put in the hospital. I'm fine mom he never got near me. Well I was wondering if I could go back and have dinner with him and his friends, no Taranee and Hay Lin are there now and the others are on there way now. Really thank you mom. Ok here." Will finished handing Will the phone.

"Yes ma'am, ok I'll have her home on time, no this is not a date. Yes I have told her that we might be related. Pizza. She is helping me catch up on some reading I am doing. As I said this morning I don't like people who try and harm others. Thank you for your kind words this morning to ok here she is." Wil smiled handing Will her phone back.

"See you later mom bye." Will smiled putting her phone up.

"Well you ready to eat the food will be there soon." Wil spoke getting back on his bike.

"Yeah now I can brag that I got to se you beat some one up now." Will grinned getting on her self. "Let's go."

"Let's ride then." Will joined in firing up his bike and peeling out of the parking lot.

Ten minutes later at Wil's place.

"These books will be useful good going Wil and Will." Taranee laughed.

"No worries, pizza should be here soon." Wil grinned as they set to look looking thought the books.

AN: Well here's another chapter can't think of much to say. No clue again as to when I'll put the next chapter out and thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. Till next time peace out.

GuyverZero.


	4. Chapter 4

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect

Chapter 4.

Outside Sheffield Institute.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't coming." Will stated as Shin and Kayla joined them at there tree.

"Won't he get in trouble for skipping class?" Hay Lin inquired looking up from her note book.

"He probably doesn't care about that." Cornelia smirked leaning back against the trunk.

"Nah, he cares he's just continuing the research from last night." Shin laughed taking his own note book out and began drawing.

"He was so drawn into his research that he slept at the table so he might be in bed now." Kayla yawned pulling her knees to her chest.

"He doesn't seem the type to be able to sit and do book work for very long." Irma grinned.

"Normally he isn't but when it is something important he stays focused." The Asian boy spoke looking around from there vantage point. "This place is no different than our home I see a lot of the same people and some that look familiar." he finished with a small grunt going back to work on his drawing.

"Hey Shin I meant to ask you last night how strong is Wil?" Will inquired as they still had a little time before first bell.

"That is a hard question to answer." Shin responded putting his note book away.

"It doesn't seem to hard to answer, at least I don't think it is." Irma joined in with her opinion.

"True but Wil is an animal of a different breed. So to answer your question I need one of my own answered so I can make an accurate description." The dark haired boy spoke crossing his fingers together.

"What kind of question?" Taranee responded first.

"Just about how Will's father left, so Will, will you tell me?"

"Yeah." Will sighed as she told him of her father leaving.

"I see where as you became shy and unsure the Wil I know walked a different path he became confrontational, aggressive, very protective of his mom and a loner not letting anyone get close at least till we became friends. Aside from that he would also read different martial arts books and so forth never committing to one style at least that's what he told me." The Asian boy spoke looking at the listeners. "Well back to what he told me, he said he wanted to be able to change his attack patter at random if he started with a kick boxing stance and the opponent began to read it he would be able to slide into another stance like judo, he learned a lot of different style but never decided to focus on just one. he took weight training from boxing to build his upper body strength and the kick boxing to increase his kicking strength." Shin continued as Will motioned to ask a question.

"Then what about the Capoeira he said he used?" The red head asked.

"Agility I guess, seeing as the Brazilian art of dance fighting is supposed to be fast the speed and agility required are high but once again it stems to the fact that at an early age his father saw him as a monster and on more than one occasion called him that." The Asian boy started as Hay Lin wanted to ask something.

"He doesn't seem to be one to talk about something like that, but I also don't know much about him yet." The Asian girl spoke a little unnerved by what she had been told.

"He wasn't for awhile but as we fought together we formed a bond we weren't just friends we became sort of brothers, from there the others slowly started to warm up to our leader Corey being the last but once we were on the same page we were unstoppable against Phobos. Soon his soldiers had named us The Brothers of Destruction which of course Wil took to and used it whole heartedly." Shin smiled thinking back to the battles.

"Then how did you convince Elyon that her brother was tricking her?" Cornelia interjected.

"We tried numerous times but it wasn't till he tried to take her powers that she realized it. I remember as we were pushing back against his army he joined the battle from there it more than likely went the same way your fight went seeing as your still here and Elyon is in power in Meridian." Kayla said as she added her thoughts in.

"But you still haven't answered Will's question, how strong is he?" Irma spoke reasking the question Will had put out.

"That is simple now, he is dangerous if you threaten some one close to him, he will have no reason to hold back if he doesn't want to when you saw him fight he was still holding back. Hell it would be a stretch to say he held back against those guys that attacked your mom." Shin responded as they all listened.

"So you really haven't seen him go all out?" Cornelia inquired.

"Not once as far as I know." Shin sighed before continuing. "He seems to always hold back but when it is time to face Lynx I think we will all see what he is truly capable of."

"It's hard to imagine your own father calling you something like that." Hay Lin spoke looking at her drawing.

"I don't think any of us have ever went through it, and when our Oracle gave him power over darkness it seemed to bring out his hate and anger I don't think he meant to go off on anyone." The Asian boy spoke looking around again.

"You think it was his mind and body adjusting to the new power?" Taranee spoke her question back to him.

"That is my theory but there is no way to prove it, all I can suggest is that we give him room." Shin finished as the bell rang.

"We can catch up on this more later, see you all after school." Kayla spoke as she and Shin had different classes than the others.

With Wil.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. These damn books keep running me in circles." The red head growled throwing another book into a pile on the couch as he walked back to the table. "And to make matter worse the Meridian archives are massive and will take us a long time to search so far all I have is this one text that Elyon had found in her brothers room." the boy sighed opening another red bull and setting back to reading. " This looks promising." Wil thought finding the desired pages. " The Dead Sea, numerous explores on Meridian have tried in vain to gain access to it. It seems that there is a pedestal for some type of bladed weapon to be inserted. The location of the item needed has yet to be found but it is rumored to be the Enlinzer the Holy Sword of Meridian." Setting the text down and leaning back Wil started to grin a little. "Well this is more like it now I just need to find some sword on Meridian, well no better time than now to at least tell someone of what I found and the others wont be available for a few more hours so that leaves Caleb and Elyon." Wil smirked grabbing his jacket before folding to Meridian.

Throne Room.

"Every thing ok Elyon." Caleb asked looking over at Elyon from his post beside her throne.

"Yeah, it's just so boring having meeting after meeting all day." Elyon sighed looking over the audiences she had today.

"I know our Elyon always said the same thing." Wil laughed walking into the room.

"Wil is everything alright?" Elyon inquired as the red head bowed before speaking again.

"Yeah just found something worth investigating and thought you might wanna know, morning Caleb." Wil grinned seeing the brown haired teen slack jawed. "Oh yeah I owe you an apology as well, sorry for the day I arrived and went psycho on you." Wil finished waiting for a response.

"Elyon said you were completely different than when you first met, I just didn't think it would be so different." Caleb stated looking the red head in the eye. "Either way apology accepted." He finished extending his hand.

"Thanks it means a lot to be forgiven, I shouldn't have acted like that but now it is time to get to business. Is there some where we can all speak with out interruption?" Wil spoke looking around.

"Yes but is there some reason why?" Elyon said as she, Caleb and Wil went to the conference room.

"Yes, it is on the chance that Lynx might have spies already here or he himself is hidden here. I don't want him getting wind of the info I have gained." Wil stated sitting down with them.

"Well what did you find?" Caleb asked as Wil took out the text that Irma and the other girls brought back.

"This do either of you know about the Dead Sea?" Wil inquired opening the book to the pages he marked.

"In passing my father might know more." Caleb spoke looking over the pages.

"I have heard a little as well during my education from the royal tutors." Elyon spoke making a gagging sound causing Wil to smirk.

"Well then that makes it a little easier, according to the text no explorer has ever been able to get into it to explore. And that stems from another mystery that a sword called The Enlinzer is need to gain access to it." Wil spoke relaying what he had learned.

"So did you find anything out about this sword?" Elyon asked looking the pages over her self.

"No it seems your brother was looking for it as well and only got this far, the sword could ensure that Meridian is forever enslaved by it's wieldier or forever protected as this person would stand by the Queen as her protector." Wil finished leaning back in his seat.

"So all we have to go on is that we need this sword to act as the key to get into the dead sea?" Elyon spoke closing the book.

"Pretty much has anyone searched Phobos's personal study aside from you?" The red head spoke lacing his fingers together in a thinking posture.

"No I requested no one enter his study so that Caleb his father and my self could look it over, but due to Nerissia we didn't get to just yet." Elyon sighed leaning back.

"No offence if she is your mother Caleb but she was a bitch and really got lucky that she was trapped in that jewel or I would have killed her, hell by all rights it would be easier to just execute Phobos and find a way to destroy that jewel and Nerissia with it." Wil growled.

"I understand where your coming from but I don't approve of killing." The blonde girl sighed looking between Wil and Caleb.

"The Elyon of my world would have said the same thing." Wil said as his smile faded to a frown.

"I may hate her but she is my mom." Caleb spoke lowering his head. "But what you have to say about her is true even if she was my mom I can't defend her." Caleb finished.

"Sorry man, I guess when she was freed and began to destroy needlessly, but that is history I need to stay focused on the here and now." Wil spoke finally letting his smile come back.

"I could see why my counter part in his world could fall for him." Elyon thought looking between Caleb and Wil as they conversed. "Oh damn I forgot he can read minds better than Taranee." Elyon continued as she began to speak. "Wil you don't make it a habit of reading others thoughts do you?"

"No I only did that on Kandracar to try and ease the tension." The red head stated looking over at her. "Other than that I take Tommy's stance on invading another's thoughts so there safe from me, why do I need to read them." Wil grinned.

"N…n…no." Elyon stuttered turning red.

"No worries I won't on my word as the Guardian of Lightning and Darkness." Wil stated smiling. "God it hurts to much to be around her. She and the Elyon I knew are identical and that makes it harder to kill my love for her so I can focus on Lynx and keeping them all alive." Wil thought as Elyon spoke.

"We can go to my brothers study and begin to search again if you want to join us?"

"Caleb is your father near by? We could use his knowledge as well in our search." Wil asked as they left the room.

"Unfortunately he is out on patrol for the next few days." Caleb responded as they made there way to the study.

"Then we will just make do." Wil grunted walking up the stairs as an explosion rocked the castle. "Shit I think Lynx or at least some of his Shadow demons are coming after Elyon already." Wil snarled as they ran back to the throne room.

"You were right he didn't waste much time in coming after me!" Elyon shouted as they came to the throne room to find Raythor and Vathek waiting.

"My queen two strange cat like creatures are attacking the palace the troops are no match for them." Raythor spoke as they got to him.

"Leave them to me I doubt Lynx is expecting me to be here." Wil growled as his whole demeanor changed.

" We can't let you go alone!" Caleb shouted drawing his sword.

"You can and you will, take Elyon back to Earth and call the others they will be able to help and with out Elyon here Lynx's minions can't retrieve her." Wil snapped back. "Just trust me and go." the red head finished tossing his cell phone to Elyon.

"Caleb's right this is our fight too." Elyon stated.

"Listen your strong I don't dispute that but think about it Lynx was some how able to over come our Elyon's power and capture her, I won't let that happen again not if I can help it now go and trust me to protect your people. If your anything like the girl I knew you will." He finished with a smile.

"He's right Elyon." Caleb sighed looking over at his queen.

"Caleb how can you just let him go alone?!" Elyon shouted as a few tears gathered.

"Because I lost you once and it hurt. If it happened again I wouldn't be able to live." Wil spoke in a solemn voice not heard before now.

"W…what did you say?" Elyon blinked a few timed as a few tears fell.

"You may not be the same girl I fell for but you and she are so identical it hurts I know that Kayla told you about how I felt about the Elyon we knew." The red head spoke looking her in the eye. "And I don't mind that she did tell." Wil grinned with a slight blush. "Just please do me this favor and go leave an Astral drop here so that we can buy just a few more minutes incase they get this far." Wil finished as he created a fold. "Caleb you and she need to go now get the others, the faster you go the sooner they can get here."

"Right now you better survive this." Caleb smirked looking between the two.

"I don't plan on dieing just yet still got too much to do in this life." Wil grinned as his elemental heart began to glow. "GUARDIAN POWER!!" Wil growled as the dark sphere incased him arcing with lightning.

"Wow his transformation is definitely different from theirs." Elyon spoke as the sphere dissipated revealing the older looking Wil in his solid black guardian gear. "Damn that trench coat makes him look dangerous and hot at the same time." Elyon thought as she and Caleb went to Heather Field.

"Raythor you and Vathek stay here and make it look like your guarding the Queen even thought she is safe." Wil spoke looking over at the man that in his world was one of his best friends.

"No need to tell me twice, but do you think you can take them?" Raythor spoke as Wil was heading for the door.

"No clue I just need to hold them till Shin, Kayla and the other Guardians arrive hopefully these shadow demons aren't too strong." The combat ready teen spoke leaving the throne room.

Outside.

"Come on we need to keep them from entering the palace." one soldier shouted as the two shadow panthers approached.

"Weak pathetic mortal, we shall feast on you marrow." One of the demons snarled.

"Lord Lynx said we could do as we please as long as we brought him the girl." The other demon grinned darkly revealing the sharp fangs in it's mouth.

"Today Lynx ain't gonna get her. SHADOW LIGHTNING!!!" Wil shouted as he sent the combined attack at the two demons knocking them back from the guards.

"Who are you mortal we sense strong magic in you!?" The demons spoke simultaneously as they got back to there feet.

"That was just some creepy shit." Wil thought as he landed in front of the soldiers. "Take your teams and go protect the throne room doors."

"Why should we listen to you? Your not in charge are you?" Another soldier asked.

"Not really but Raythor and Vathek are protecting Elyon and I can't fight at full power with you all around so go protect the doors." Wil growled to make his point clear. Either go or die here in this battle.

"Right away sir." The soldier he was talking to stated as he and his troops went in.

"Now that the kids are out of the way I can't beat the shit out of both of you." Wil smirked as he dropped in to a loose kick boxing stance as the two demons watched him. "Well are either of you gonna attack?" Came the impatient statement.

"Who are you? Lord Lynx said that only Elyon and her guards would be here." The first demon spoke.

"He said nothing about a warrior that controlled the Elements of Darkness and Lightning." The Second spoke still not moving.

"Hell if I can keep them talking my back up will arrive and we can definitely take these two." Wil smiled mentally. "So what your saying is that because there is someone that can kick your mangy cat asses you won't fight?"

"WE ARE DEMON PANTHERS NOT CAT'S!" The demons roared together as they lunged at him.

"SHIT! Way to shoot your mouth off." Wil mental shouted as he dodged the claws and fangs of the demons. "LIGHTNING KICK!!" came the shout as Wil swung at the first of demon missing as the other delivered a powerful drop kick to his sternum.

"Pathetic human, you are no match for the us." the second demon growled as he watched Wil get back up.

"Shit that hurt like hell." Wil thought placing his hand where he had been hit. "Note to self never piss off demons again." were his continuing thoughts as he assessed his opponents again. "They can attack in tandem with each other definitely faster than I thought they would be and if the way my chest feels right now is an indication there stronger than anything Phobos or Nerissia ever sent after us. I am so fucked right now." Wil finished as they jumped after him again.

Wil's Home.

"He must be out right now." Kayla spoke as she and the others walked in.

"Well he was still working when we left so he might have gotten a lead to follow." Shin added as he set his things in the corner.

"Jeez you weren't joking when you said he could work for hours on end if he had too." Irma spoke looking at the books piled hap hazzardly on the couch.

"The only book not here is the one you guys brought back from meridian." Taranee stated as she walked into the kitchen to see the computer they had left still running. "What ever he found must have been really important." Taranee spoke as she saw a fold open and Elyon and Caleb step out.

"Good you're here already we need to go back to Meridian to help Wil." Elyon shouted as she stepped out of the fold.

"Why does Wil need help?" Hay Lin asked as she saw the upset Elyon and Caleb looking at them.

"Some of Lynx's minions came after Elyon and he is currently battling them, he said as soon as we got here to contact you all and get you to the battle." Caleb stated as the others placed their things down.

" Damn it Wil you hot head bastard you better be alive when I get there so I can kick you ass." Shin growled as he and Kayla got the Elemental Hearts outs.

"GUARDIAN POWER!!!" Both yelled as the same time being incased in a fiery vortex and a swirl of earth and water.

"GUARIDANS UNITE!!!" Will shouted as the powers of the girls shot out and into the wielders.

"Come on the way he spoke when we left it sounded like he wasn't sure of being able to beat them." Elyon pleaded.

"We know lets go save the arrogant ass." Irma smirked as they went through the fold back to the throne room.

Back at the battle.

"Damn these little shits are strong." Wil grunted mentally as a pain shot through his left arm. "Anymore damage and it's gonna break." He thought looking at the black and blue bruises all over it as his black trench coat had been shredded beyond recognition.

"Go to the throne room and get the girl I will deal with this mortal." The first demon commanded.

"Right away." The second demon snarled as it took off for the mentioned room.

"No you don't jack ass. THUDER CLAP ZAP!!" Wil shouted throwing a condensed bolt of lightning shaped like a rock at the second demon only to have the other throw it off course with a fire based attack. "DAMN IT!"

"Your fight is with me mortal." The demon smirked showing the long fangs again.

"Yeah, yeah after I whip your ass I'll kick his." The red head grunted as he slipped into a boxing stance. "Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee motherfucker!" Wil shouted as he charged the demon and engaged it in hand to hand combat while reinforcing his punches with lightning and enforcing his chest and arms with shadow energy.

"Surrender mortal and we may spare you at least till were hungry again." the demon spoke dodging punch after punch with ease. "These futile attempts bore me human."

"How can this cat be so damn strong." Wil thought as he was still throwing punches. "There has to be a weakness some where in it's style I just need to find it." The teen thought as he kept up his assault.

The Thorne room.

" Queen Elyon I thought you were going to remain on earth as per the other Wil's request." Raythor spoke as she and the other guardians came through.

"I can't not after those words he said to me before we left I need to ask him something." Elyon responded dismissing her astral drop. "How is the battle going for him?"

"Bad they have been relentless in there attacks on him." Vathek spoke as he had been watching the battle for Raythor to keep them up on the event's.

"We need to hurry and help him." Hay Lin shouted as they heard the screams of the soldiers positioned at the throne room doors.

"Looks like Wil is on his own for now." Kayla growled as they got ready to battle.

"Damn I don't like this set up one bit." Shin grunted combining fire and air in preparation for the attack.

"The sooner we deal with this threat the sooner we can help him." Elyon stated gathering her own energies for an attack. "Hold on Wil, I have to know what you meant with those words." The young queen thought watching the door to the room.

"Arrogant or not I think he has fell for our Elyon." Irma thought as she gathered water to the tips of her index fingers.

"I agree with you on that Irma." Taranee spoke mentally with her friend as flames began to dance around her.

"It's about to break through!" One of the guards shouted as said demon came into the throne room.

"Ah there you are mortal come with us and I shall spare your friends." The demon panther spoke baring it's fangs.

"Suck It." Shin growled as they all unleashed there pent up attacks on the demon catching it completely off guard and killing it.

"Well that was easy now we need to go help Wil." Hay Lin smiled as they all ran towards where the guards said he was last at.

Back With Wil.

"Found it!" Wil shouted as he dropped to his hands and began to rotate on them sending lightning and shadow infused kicks to the demons chest. "How do ya like me now BITCH!!" Wil growled as he kicked the demon up into the air. "Time to finish you ya mangy cat." The teen smirked. "THUNDER DRAGON!!!" Wil bellowed throwing his right fist forward sending a lightning shaped dragon at the demon making it howl in agony as it was electrocuted to death. " MANGY CAT!!" Wil growled with a smirk as he collapsed on the ground holding his right arm. "Fuck that hurts like hell."

"Wil!?" Came the shout of his closest friend. "You alright bro?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." the teen smirked trying to stand only to wince in pain and go back to one knee.

"Bull shit you dumb ass!" Kayla shouted while glaring at said teen. A glare that promised a beating.

"I think I was safer with the demon." Wil grimaced knowing he was in trouble.

"We can be mad at him later right now we need to get him inside and check his injuries." Elyon spoke as she came into view.

"I thought I told you to stay on earth till these demons were dealt with." Wil spoke as he coughed up blood.

"I'm the Queen here and I don't take orders from you." Elyon stated glaring at Wil. "Besides you didn't say I had to stay either just to get the others." she finished as her glare turned to a soft smile.

"She got me there." Wil thought with a smile. "True, I guess I should have known better anyways." The red head spoke as Caleb and Shin helped him up.

"Why didn't you come back with Elyon?" Will asked as they walked back to the palace.

"I can answer that one." Kayla spoke. "it's is simple Wil isn't one to leave an innocent person behind to die not if he can help it, hell he went into our Elyon's brothers dungeon to save Blunk from Miranda by his self just because he knew that Blunk couldn't beat her." The brown haired girl finished.

"Wil you are one strange individual, you know that." Irma stated as they walked into a small room to treat his injuries.

"Aw, your just saying that to make me feel better." Wil laughed only to cough up a little more blood.

"That's enough Wil save your strength till your healed." Elyon spoke in a soft but commanding voice.

"Yes your majesty." Wil smirked causing Elyon to just shake her head.

"Definitely falling for her." Taranee thought watching them.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see were they go with this." Cornelia thought back.

AN: Whew this took a little longer than I thought it would. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the reviews. PEACE OUT.

GuyverZero.


	5. Chapter 5

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect

Chapter 5

Memories.

"How bad is it?" Elyon inquired looking at the now comatose form of Wil.

"No clue it seems like he was poisoned by one of the Demon Panthers, his body can't fight it off." Shin stated checking his friends vitals the best he could as a fold opened.

"The Oracle sent the best healer Kandracar had, he has experience with Demon venoms." Will spoke leading the healer to Wil.

"So this is the other Guardian leader, honestly I am impressed I didn't think any one could withstand the effects of Demon poisoning" The healer spoke checking the bite mark on his left arm.

" I don't think any of us would have survived it." Kayla spoke looking at her friend and now brother.

"How so were guardians too." Cornelia huffed.

"It's isn't about being guardians, none of you are as physically strong as this Wil he looks like he has trained for years on end and that is why he is still alive after having this venom run through his veins for so long anyone else would have died during the battle." The healer spoke pouring a strange purple liquid in his mouth. "That should being to neutralize the toxins now only rest and time will tell." The healer spoke getting up.

"Aren't you staying to make sure?" Elyon asked with tear filled eye's.

"Even if I stay there is nothing else I can do if this doesn't work he will die, sorry." The healer spoke going back through the fold as Wil jerked a little in his sleep causing the other to look on in worry.

"Come on you arrogant ass you can't let this beat you." Irma whispered.

"Please no more name calling." Elyon pleaded sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry." Irma spoke hanging her head.

"It's alright Elyon, I think Wil doesn't mind seeing as that is what Ivan called him as well in fun mind you." Shin grinned thinking back to their arguments watching his friend still seeming to struggle in his sleep. "Must be bad memories."

"Probably from what you told us." Taranee spoke sitting in another chair in the room.

"I have to know why." Elyon whispered.

"Why he would die for you?" Kayla inquired.

"How did you know?" Elyon gasped turning a little red.

"Easy we all saw it from when he started to become normal again, it hurt him to know he failed the Elyon he loved and even though it has been only a few days he is falling for you and trying not to as he more than likely feels like he is betraying her." Shin spoke still watching his unconscious friend.

"So you all now then?" Elyon asked turning back to the young teen.

"Yeah we did." Hay Lin smiled sadly. "But don't worry you two will have plenty of time to talk about this."

"I hope your right." the young queen sighed.

"No she's right Wil wont go down with out a fight." Will stated. "He is basically me from another world and my brother, I know I wouldn't give up and neither will he." The red headed girl spoke looking at everyone.

"That would mean a lot to him Will." Kayla smiled at the young girl.

"So all we can do is wait." Caleb spoke wrapping his arms around Cornelia.

"seems that way." Elyon spoke laying a hand on his forehead only for it to emit a blinding light.

Wil's mind.

"What happened?" Shin shouted as they were floating in an apartment building hearing shouts.

"DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK." Shouted a man with red hair as he threw a six year old with red hair against a wall cracking it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU BASTARD!!" A woman with dark hair shouted standing in front of the child.

"Mom?" Will gasped covering her mouth.

"No that is Wil's mom this is his mind or his memories were seeing." Shin spoke a little angry at what he saw.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY YOU BITCH THE LITTLE MONSTER NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT NOT TO BREAK STUFF." The man growled now known as Wil's father Tony Vandom.

"HE'S A CHILD AND DIDN'T MEAN TO." The woman known as Susan and his mom shot back.

"My god this was his childhood." Cornelia gasped turning away.

"No wonder he is was so closed off." Kayla cried.

"Even my father would never have done that." Will spoke tears rolling down her face.

"What's happening now?!" Elyon shouted finally recovering from the shock of what she had seen.

"I WANT A DIVORCE YOU AND THAT STUPID BRAT CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Yelled a man with red hair. "THAT SPWAN OF YOURS DOES NOTHING BUT GET IN MY WAY!"

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY, HE IS A CHILD!" the dark haired woman yelled back. "AND HE IS YOUR CHILD HOW CAN YOU CALL HIM THAT YOU BASTARD!"

"I wish I could kill that son of a bitch." Caleb growled watching the scene unfold.

"Look the sadness in his eye's." Irma spoke pointing to the now conscious young Wil.

"All the shouting we did and it was rooted to his past to not trust." Elyon cried looking at the terrified child.

"Why does daddy hate me?" The six year old boy thought listing to it continue.

"And yet at the time he still loved his father after all that." Taranee sobbed watching more.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE GONE WHEN I GET BACK YOU STUPID BITCH AND THAT THING HAD BETTER BE WITH YOU!" the man growled as he slammed the door.

"Mommy?" came a small voice.

"Oh Wil I am so sorry." The woman cried picking her child up.

"Just like mom to always comfort." Will smiled tears still flowing.

"Why are you sorry mommy. I'm the problem." Wil cried laying his head on his mothers shoulder.

"Any one else would have broken." Hay Lin the normally all smiles girl said through hic up.

"No your not, don't you ever blame your self for what that man said. You understand? "He is the problem and soon it will be just you and me." His mother spoke in a strong but gentle voice.

"You sure mommy?" The child asked head still on her shoulder.

"Very sure, just you and me promise." The woman smiled as her son looked up. "Come on let's pack, I don't wanna spend another moment in this place."

The child nodded his head in earnest causing the red hair to fly wildly.

"Alright squirt lets go." His mother smiled as she set him back down.

"I promise no one will ever hurt you again mommy." Wil smiled a small grin showing the missing front teeth.

"You will?" the woman smiled.

"Yeah mommy no one will hurt us again." the boy spoke

"Now I know why his mom came before anything else." Shin spoke wiping a few tears away.

"Mom I'm home." A ten year old Wil that was taller than most his age shouted into the apartment. "Mom are you here?" Wil spoke walking into the kitchen to see it in disarray.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!" Came the shout of Susan Vandom.

"BE QUITE BITCH AND THIS WONT HURT TO MUCH OR I CAN ALWAYS KILL THE MONSTER SON OF YOURS." The unknown male snarled as Wil heard a back hand.

"My god now what?" Elyon cried as the scene changed to Susan bed room to find her under attack from what was at the time her boyfriend.

"How much did he go through." Kayla shouted not knowing much about her friend and brother.

"More than any of us ever knew." Shin whispered watching as Wil busted in with a baseball bat.

"GET OFF MY MOMMA YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Wil growled slamming it hard into the mans side causing the cracking sound of ribs shattering. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FIRST ASSHOLE!!" Wil snarled as he swung again breaking the mans arm. "MONSTER AM I I'LL SHOW YOU MONSTER YOU SON OF A BITCH." Came the growl of an irate and blood thirsty Wil as he swung again and again. Breaking his other arm and both legs and more ribs. "NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE HURTS MY MOM." Wil snarled about to bash the head of the unconscious man when his mother grabbed him in a hug.

"That's enough Wil he won't hurt me." The sobbing woman said trying to calm her son down.

"Holy shit, Wil totally kicked that guys ass." Irma chocked out.

"Damn we probably all thought strict parents made our life hard but this puts it into prospective that we had it easy." Shin stated looking at the others crying as he was.

"I would have killed myself already." Will said wiping some tears away.

"You sure your ok momma?" Wil asked as he dropped the bat.

"Positive, squirt." Susan smiled wiping a few tears off her own face and his.

"I am a monster aren't I?" Wil spoke hanging his head.

"Don't you ever say that again your not a monster, and I am proud you're my son." The woman spoke in her strong yet gentle voice.

"But other kids my age aren't this tall or this strong." Wil cried burying his head into his mother.

"So what their just jealous that your bigger than them." Susan spoke comforting her son. "A lot of the men on my side of the family were like you bigger and stronger than others their age and they all became great men, like your grand pa rest his soul, who your are just like." Susan smiled at the memory of her father. "If he were around you would have been way stronger than you are now as he didn't take lip off of no one and didn't care if you like him or not, and if you messed with his family you really got hurt." Susan smiled as her son listened.

"After all that he was still getting stronger." Elyon smiled slightly as the scene before them.

"He is so content and happy, I wish I could have met and helped him." Will spoke smiling herself.

"Look their goes the freak." a random girl whispered to her friends.

"Thinks he hot shit because he is over six foot six." a boy growled under his breath.

"Damn dude shut up if hears you he'll kick your ass." The boy next to him stated covering his mouth.

"Well this explains more of his trust issues." Taranee spoke as a new batch of tears welled up.

"Almost six years of torment and hate and he didn't break, I would have." Shin growled listing to what those people called his best friend and brother. "Damn I wanna just beat the shit out of them." the Asian boy snarled.

"I think we all do no one deserves this treatment." Elyon cried hearing more and more insults being whispered about Wil.

"Thanks for taking care of Trent, but my mom said your to dangerous to talk to she said to tell you to stay away from me." A girl said to Wil as he was leaving.

"Yeah sure." Wil replied coldly has he put his mask of coldness on and walked out of the building. "Besides no one needs to worry about me anymore I'm leavening this fucking shit hole of a school and town." Wil snarled at everyone that was near him. "Cheer rejoice the monster and freak of the school is leavening. So here's to ya, you mother fuckers" He finished flipping every one off including the teachers and principle.

"Well there is where his ass hole persona came from." Cornelia spoke sadly.

"Well while I don't like what he did they all deserved that and more." Elyon spoke as coldly as Wil.

"Elyon are you already picking up your boyfriends bad habit's" Irma smirked watching her friend turn a bright shade of red.

"We can tease later it looks like were coming to the time he came to heather field." Will stated as it changed to a scene that resembled her arrival in Heather Field.

"I'll pay you pump ok squirt." Susan smiled at the glare.

"Come on mom at six foot seven and two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle I ain't no squirt." Wil retorted pumping the gas.

"Even so your still my squirt." His mom laughed walking into the store portion of the station.

"Call me a squirt." Wil grumbled as the gas finished pumping. _"Guess I'll go and get a drink for the rest of the trip." _Wil thought as he turned and saw someone acting weird. Behind his mom.

"What the hell we can hear his thoughts too." Taranee spoke in shock.

"Well it is his memories so he would know what he thoughts." Shin spoke watching

"But then that means he heard those insults too." Will gasped as she realized it.

"It looks that way." Caleb spoke disgusted by the treatment of Wil.

"Alright lady give me the purse." The man spoke holding a knife. "And you old man open the register and give me the cash."

"HOW ABOUT A SET OF KNUCKLES SHIT HEAD!" Wil roared as the man turned and was decked back into a chip rack. "FUCKING WITH MY MOM IS A SURE FIRE WAY FOR ME TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" The irate teen shouted as the man got up.

"Fuck it's a freak of nature!" The man shouted shaking at the site of the large muscle bound teen glaring at him with pure hate in his eye's.

"FREAK?! I'LL SHOW YA FREAK!" Wil snarled knocking the knife out of the guys hand and proceeded to beat him with in an inch of his life before his mother stopped him.

"Wil that's enough!" Susan shouted effectively stopping Wil's attack on the thief.

"Thanks a lot young man." The elderly man behind the counter spoke calling the cops.

"Wil you really need to think before you act what would you have done if he had been able to stab you.

"I would have still beat the shit out of him." Wil growled adrenaline still pumping.

"WILLIAM VANDOM WATCH THAT LANGUAGE!" Susan growled.

"Sorry mom." Wil said shrinking under the shout.

"No I shouldn't have shouted like that." Susan smiled hugging her son.

"Even if it looked like she approved she till made sure he behaved at least around her." Will smiled as the scene changed to the school.

"So you're the new guy huh William." Uriah smirked taunting Wil.

"Jeez I always knew Uriah was a moron but to taunt someone that big he must have been dumb in your world." Irma said shocked that anyone would willingly try and piss someone that large off.

"Fuck off shrimp, I don't have time for scum." Wil growled walking off.

"There our old team." Shin spoke as they saw there male counter parts.

"Hey your knew here right, the names Shin Lin." The younger Shin smiled extending his hand. Remembering that he told his grand ma he would invite him.

"And your point." Wil deadpanned looking bored.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends to hang out after school at my families restraunt." Shin grinned.

"_I wonder if this a set up. He seems really genuine in the offer." _Wil thought as he heard the blonde speak.

"Why would Shin invite a freak like him?" Corey whispered thinking he wasn't heard.

"You say something pretty boy!" Wil snapped knocking the table with the science experiments on over.

"Yeah freaks like you need to be put on display at the local zoo." The blonde smirked thinking Wil would walk off only to get decked and knocked to the floor.

"All talk." Wil growled as the Principle and a few other teachers came over.

"To my office now Mr. Vandom." She shouted as they tended to Corey.

"Got cha ya old bat." Wil growled stalking off.

"Jeez he really didn't care about anything." Irma laughed at what Wil said.

"I admit it was kinda funny, but after seeing what I saw I am kinda mad at Corey but I'm betting he knows all this now and is mad at himself." Shin sighed as they scene changed to the Silver Dragon after the magic explanation.

"No offence old lady, but you expect me to believe that crap." Wil smirked looking at the strange pendant.

"None taken young one, but you saw it for your self." Yan Lin stated looking at he teen.

"Well this could all be an elaborate set up to try and embarrass me." Wil deadpanned tossing the heart back on the table only for it to hover and return to him. "Get off me you piece of crap." Wil growled as it would come back again and again. "Alright lady get this thing away from me."

"I can not it has chosen you to lead the guardians of the veil." Yan Lin spoke as she left.

"What tha hey wait a damn minute. Wil shouted. _"Damn crazy old lady."_ Wil mentally growled.

"Whoa he really went off way more than I did." Will gasped as they saw similar events on training for the first time and the meeting with Kayla.

"It was your fault that thing took her." Corey shouted getting in Wil's face only to be decked again.

"Fuck you chicken shit, at least I tried, besides didn't the old lady say we only had to protect the veil not what was on the other side." Wil snarled.

"Wow he was a hard ass." Caleb whistled. "Glad that wasn't me."

"Corey told me what he said and technically he was right their job was to protect and keep the veil sealed not fight Elyon's bother." Kayla stated as the scene changed to one Will remembered.

"This is when Cedric captured me and took me to Meridian." Will gasped as they watched.

"So you're the new guardian leader." The snake man hissed grabbing Wil's shoulder from behind only to get elbowed in the side.

"Hey I remember you fang face, so you wanna go around with a real monster." Wil smirked darkly as he and Cedric fought.

"Damn I never thought I would see some one hand Cedirc his ass in a one on one and he isn't using his powers either." Caleb laughed watching The snake man get thrashed.

"FROST GET OUT HERE!!?" Cedric roared as the large blue creature joined him.

"Your pathetic Cedric getting beaten by a human." Frost laughed walking into view.

"I wouldn't laugh I'm gonna whup your ass too." Wil growled as he began to thrash both of them.

"Damn is all I can say, both Frost and Cedric getting beaten I wish I could save this and show those two." Elyon laughed watching as Wil stood over them.

"Bow down to the King." Wil smirked as he was struck from behind knocking him out.

"Tracker you lout you should have helped sooner." Frost growled as they picked up Wil.

"So just like with us they didn't get the heart." Will spoke as the scene changed to the first meeting with Phobos.

"Give me the heart and I might be merciful." Phobos spoke to the shackled teen.

"Whoa dude I don't swing that way." Wil smirked.

"You insolent little rat, give me the heart of Kandracar." Phobos bellowed hitting Wil with a blast of energy.

"Did Phobos do that to you Will?" Kayla asked watching as Wil would insult Phobos and he would retaliate with an energy blast.

"Shit you must really be a pussy to rely on magic." Wil smirked some blood on his lip.

"TELL ME WHERE THE HEART OF KANDRACAR IS NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Phobos howled blasting Wil again.

"Fuck you ya long haired pedophile." Wil laughed as he was blasted again. "Come on the little snake and blue dude hit harder than that." Wil continued as he got blasted again.

"Wow he is really pissing him off." Irma laughed at the scene a little and winced when he was blasted.

"That was Wil he loved to piss him off he said and I quote, It's like a drug easy to get hooked hard to break." Shin laughed. "That and it worked to our advantage cause he hated Wil more than his sister." Shin stated watching the scene with interest as Phobos used some vines to break the chains on Wil and bring him off the ground to channel more power energy into him to cause more pain.

"Hey quick question,, Did you wash these off cause they smell kinda shitty?" Wil howled with laughter as the look on Phobos's face as well as Frost and Cedric's look of disbelief.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE INSECT." Phobos snarled slamming Wil hard to the ground knocking the wind out of him. "Throw him in with the Rebel leader and let them rot together. And hurry back." Phobos bellowed as Cedric and Frost restrained Wil.

"Why so they can do their daily BJ"S for ya." Wil howled again as Frost slugged him in the gut.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!" Phobos snarled.

"That was some of the funniest shit I have ever scene." Caleb rolled with laughter as was everyone else.

"Damn Wil you had a set of steel." Shin laughed as the scene changed to the prison.

"I was hopping for the Guardian leader and I get a kid with an attitude." Kayla huffed looking at the battered form of Wil land.

"Hey fang face ya better hurry I think blondie is waiting for his anal probing." Wil shouted back up as he fell down howling with laughter.

"Did he just…" A strange green creature spoke looking at the red head.

"I think so Blunk." The rebel leader spoke shocked anyone would insult Phobos in that way.

"DAMN!! What the fuck smells like shit?!" Wil exclaimed looking around. "Please tell me your not the one that smells like that." Wil said looking at Kayla.

"You little jerk!" Kayla growled stomping up to him. "How dare you insinuate that he's the one that smells." The younger Kayla shouted pointing at the green thing.

"Hi." The strange creature spoke sticking his hand out.

"I don't think so." Wil spoke coldly.

"Well if they have you then the others will some after you right?" Kayla inquired leaning back against a wall.

"I doubt it, all but one of them seems to be unafraid of me and the other four either fear or hate me." Wil deadpanned looking up. "Shit this might be hard to climb." The red headed teen grumbled looking at the straight walls.

"I've already tried and it looks like were stuck here." The rebel leader spoke eyeing Wil.

"Oh well life's a bitch then you die, but as for me I'm gonna get out of here and go punch the blond haired bitch Fagos in the head then drive his face into the nearest wall I can find." Wil growled as he began to climb.

"All I can say damn." Irma spoke watching as the others arrived awhile later and the battle went the same till Cedric was after them.

"HEY FANG FACE YA GOT A LITTLE SOME THING WHITE ION THE CORNER OF YOUR MOUTH." Wil shouted angering the snake. "HAVE THAT MUCH FUN!!" Wil howled laughing as he flew backwards taunting the snake man.

"Is he always like that?" Kayla asked Shin as he was flying her to the portal where they were headed.

"No clue just met him today, thought I got to hand it to him unique way to fight." Shin grinned watching what he considered his newest friend taunt the very large snake and get away with it.

"Damn that's our leader he's gonna get us killed." Corey mumbled. "COME ON YOU DAMN MORON BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!!" The blond earth guardian shouted.

"Yeah right he's more likely to kill you than me I already whipped his ass and another's at the same time and that was with out transforming." Wil laughed " I got a question for ya." Wil laughed still flying backwards.

"And what is that?" Tommy stated rolling his eye's.

"Not you fang face." Wil shouted as the snake roared.

"Are you ready?" Wil grinned as Ivan just sighed having an idea of what he was gonna do. "NO I SAID ARE YOU READY." Wil roared as Cedric swiped at him.

"THEN FOR THE SIX IN ATTENDANCE AND THE SEVENTH CHASING BEHIND AND JUST BECAUSE HE ENJOYS DOING IT TO FAGOS." Wil shouted as his smirk grew. "LETS GET READY TO SUCK IT." Wil shouted drawing out each word and doing the crotch chops after he finished

"Oh dear god we have a degenerate as a leader." Corey growled as they got through the portal with Wil laughing as he closed it.

"Now that was a blast, fuck guarding the Veil lets go back and kick Fagos's ass." Wil laughed falling down holding his sides.

"We risk life and limb to save that crazy shit." The earth guardian growled.

"Hey that may have been a little stupid but it through off the snake till we could get away." Ivan stated walking up to their leader. "Welcome to Heather Field Wil." Ivan smiled extending his hand.

"Thanks." Wil grinned shaking his hand.

"You are one crazy dude." Ivan laughed.

Reality.

"Damn he tormented Cedric and Phobos that much." Elyon laughed as the scene faded away ad they were back in the room with Wil's body.

"Were back." Cornelia spoke looking around seeing that they all had tears in their eye's.

"So that was Wil's past." Kayla said seeing her friend resting peacefully.

"Maybe it was something that the Heart of Kandracar both his and Will's thought it was something we needed to see." Shin speculated noticing the more peaceful look on his brothers face.

"What do we tell him when he wakes up?" Elyon inquired.

"We tell him the truth." Will stated grabbing her own chair to wait.

AN: I know this chapter was a tad on the dark side but it tells the dark side of Wil's life that he wanted no one to know. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	6. Chapter 6

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect

Chapter 6

"I don't know how many more days the teacher will believe Wil is sick." Shin grunted sitting under the tree of choice for the guardians.

"I know my dad is starting to wonder if he is even going to come." Irma sighed remembering the interrogation.

"The healer from Kandracar said it might take awhile, and due to the fact that Wil is much larger than the normal human teen it isn't unreasonable for it to take a lot longer." Taranee spoke pointing out that medicines work different on larger people. (AN: no clue if that is true or not, not a doctor.)

"I hope he wakes up soon Elyon has barely left his side if Caleb and her parents hadn't made her eat she would have sat their and went hungry." Cornelia spoke sadly.

"She has slept in that chair for almost a week while Caleb and her parents fill in for her." Kayla said worried for her brother.

"I said it once I'll say it again. He. Will. Wake. Up." Will spoke punctuating each word.

"When you speak like that you and him seem more and more alike." Shin grinned.

Meridian.

"Elyon you really need to get out for awhile." Her mother spoke laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't, I owe him this to stay here till he gets up." Elyon spoke almost robot like.

"He wouldn't want you to hurt your self either." Her mother said looking at the still out cold teen. _"Thank you Wil for protecting my daughter and her home."_

"I have to know, I have to hear it from his lips the reason he would die for me." Elyon cried letting her mother hold her.

"And you can when he gets up, right now you need to get out and walk, have a nice meal instead of finger food, wash up and get some rest in a decent bed. I'll have Caleb sit in here to keep an eye on Wil and a runner outside the door to be sent to get you when he awakens." She spoke as Elyon got up.

"Your right." Elyon sighed looking back. "Thanks mom." she said hugger her before heading off.

"I best go get Caleb." Mrs. Brown sighed heading to get Caleb.

"_Jeez my head is killing me." _Wil thought realizing he wasn't in his bed. _"Where am I? and What happened to me?" _ The teen's thoughts continued as he opened his eyes. _"Now I remember I passed out on the way to have my injuries treated after the battle with the demon panthers but why did I pass out I wasn't all that hurt." _ Wil's thoughts went on. _" If that was all it took I need to get to training again." _ Wil finished setting up. "I'll head out for a bit and get some air." Wil said aloud gathering his shirt and walking out of the room and Castle.

Back on earth.

"Finally lets go check up on Wil." Shin growled setting his bag down as they transformed and folded to Meridian.

Meridian Throne Room.

"There is still no sign of him anywhere Elyon." Caleb panted out from running all over the castle.

"We have to find him he can't be in very good shape right now." Elyon spoke issuing more commands to Raythor, Vathek and Caleb.

"Right away Queen Elyon." Raythor bowed before heading out as a fold opened.

"Thank god you're here, Wil has vanished." Elyon cried.

"WHAT? WHEN?" Will shouted concern on hers and the others faces.

"No clue Caleb had to take care of something and stepped out for a minute and when he got back he was gone." Elyon stated as a few tears fell.

"Why didn't the messenger notice him leaving then." Mr. Brown spoke returning from his search.

"He had left to get lunch seeing as he had stood their for most of the morning." Mrs. Brown sighed.

"I shouldn't have left." Elyon sobbed.

"It's not your fault Elyon I'm sure he hasn't gone to far and I think I have an idea of where he is at." Shin spoke .

"Where?" Irma inquired looking at the Air/Fire guardian.

"If this Meridian is like ours there is a monument dedicated to The last Queen." Shin stated and asked at the same time.

"Yes there is but why would he go their?" Elyon responded wiping away a tear.

"It was said that your mother even after her death emitted an aura of calm and tranquility that would allow one to be at peace them selves he told me that it helped keep his mind clear when he wanted to train, when he woke up and didn't relies he was poisoned he would think that we passed out from his injuries." Shin explained.

"So what, we all do at some point." Cornelia huffed crossing her arms.

"Wrong Wil has never been brought down after or during a battle before in his life." Kayla smirked looking at the again gaping girls.

"No way even I went down to injuries at least once." Will gasped.

"He didn't this was the first and to him it is a sign of weakness to go down to what he would consider small injuries I doubt he even knows how long he was out." Shin laughed.

"Then he is ok?" Elyon spoke regathering her self.

"Yes but he wont be if he just left with out eating he will just hurt himself." Taranee stated as they were lead towards the site only to be folded to Kandracar.

"What happened why are we in Kandracar?" Elyon shouted looking around.

"Because if you had continued you eight may have been inadvertently been killed." Oracle spoke.

"What do you mean?" Irma spoke calming down a little.

"Wil has been experimenting with pushing his powers to new levels." The Oracle stated showing them the last Queen of Meridians Burial site.

"Damn Wil have you lost your fucking mind." Shin growled looking at the site.

"What is he trying to do?" Hay Lin inquired looking back to the Oracle.

"It's simple when Wil was given the power of darkness his power of Quintessence was changed to light to two main elements which in turn gives him access to all of the elements but he doesn't know that yet also when he was given the dark auramere it wasn't properly done, the two powers are draining him in battle those two demon panthers should not have been a problem but as his powers are unbalanced they will continue to weaken him." The Oracle explained.

"So it is killing him?" Elyon gasped covering her mouth.

"In short yes, but I have no way to align them only he can now." The Oracle spoke sadly.

"We have to help him then." Will shouted looking back at the scrying pool.

With Wil.

"DAMN IT! Every time I think I have my powers back to normal they fall again and lower each time." Wil growled laying on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Wil spoke still growling as he got back to a vertical base. "Every time I try and do this my power seem to BACK FIRE" Wil shouted as a fire ball erupted from his fist towards his feet. "SHIT what was that! Did I just use fire?" Wil stood their in shock as a smile slowly crept onto his face. "Well let's try it again, FIRE" He bellowed shooting a Fire ball towards a tree blowing a hole clean trough it. "That was a blast. If I have fire what about the others." Wil smiled testing out all of the other powers.

Kandracar.

"Good he is realizing that he has other powers that is one step to aligning his powers." The Oracle sighed in relief.

"So he'll be ok?" Elyon inquired still watching Wil fire away with the different powers.

"Yes, maybe your Oracle knew that Wil would be able to handle not having his powers aligned due to the rush you three went through to get here." The Oracle stated watching as Wil began to push his powers higher again.

"What is happening to him?" Cornelia asked looking as Wil's Guardian look began to change.

"I do not know?" The Oracle said confused as well. "I can not tell what would happen if a guardian was given both power over light and darkness as it has never been done before."

"That crest." Elyon started.

"What about it?" Irma asked as they all turned to Elyon.

"You don't recognize it?" Elyon spoke a little shocked.

"Should we?" Hay Lin inquired looking at Shin and Kayla who were laughing a little.

"Well yes you should seeing as I am wearing it as well." Elyon giggled a little.

"WHAT?!" The other guardians minus Shin and Kayla shouted looking back to see it fade in and out and then finally solidifying into a new armor on Wil.

"Wow that is some bad assed armor." Shin whistled.

"No kidding." Kayla smirked. "Lynx had best what his ass from now on because it looks like Wil is back to original form now."

With Wil.

"I did it my powers feel even stronger than before." Wil panted from one knee as he saw some of his new armor. "Wow new look to go with my new powers." Wil smirked walking over to a stream to get a better look.

Wil now wore a chest plate of obsidian over a white shirt instead of the black one, black steel tipped greaves with silver shin guards and still black pants, instead of the coat it was replaced with a white cape with Meridians Crest on it with the Kanji for Guardian under it. On his head was a black head band tied at the back of his head and the remains of it running down to his shoulders with Kanji for Light and Dark dark on the front of it. On his hands the black fingerless gloves remained but now had metal plates attached on the back of them and now on his side a empty sheath.

"Damn this is nice." Wil laughed as he replaced the cape on himself. "But where is the sword?" Wil wondered looking at the empty sheath.

"Guardian from afar." Came a soft feminine voice.

"Who's there?" Wil snapped going into a defensive posture.

"You need not fear me Guardian from afar. I was once the Queen of the land till my son usurped the throne, I fore saw this and hid one of Meridians treasures at this site that would be my final resting place." The now know dead Queen spoke.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Wil inquired relaxing.

"You are the only one that can use it only one who has command of both light and Darkness could ever wield Enlinzer." The dead queen continued.

"So that's why no one could ever find it, not one of your people would dare to look for it here." Wil stated staring at the monument.

"I know , now Guardian from afar extend you hands palm's up to receive you sword and use it to protect those close to your heart." the queen spoke as Wil did as he was told, as a sword appeared in his hands. It was a long sword but as it went down from the tip of the blade is got a wider till the blade was as wide as the hilt.

"How will this fit into the sheath?" Wil inquired looking at the strange blade.

"It is a magic sword so it will go into the sheath with out problem." The dead queen laughed.

"If you say so." Wil said with a skeptic look on his face as the sword did slide into the sheath. "Well I'll be damned it did." Wil spoke in disbelief.

"Now guardian return to the castle, I am quite sure my daughter and your friends are worried about you." The queen spoke as he voice fade away.

"Thank you, now we have one up on that mangy cat." Wil smirked as he took flight as new speeds. "Holy shit now this is a blast!!" Wil shouted laughing as he sped back to the castle.

Kandracar.

"Well looks like he did it." Elyon smiled wiping her last tear away.

"Damn Wil looks ready to take anything that comes at him." Shin smirked watching as Wil flew.

"Well you eight should go back to the castle to await his return as I'm sure you all have questions for him and he will to." The Oracle smiled as he created a fold for them.

"Thank you Oracle." Will smiled as they left.

The Castle.

"Elyon did you find him?" Caleb inquired as they were all now back in the throne room.

"Yes but the Oracle stopped us from going to him." Elyon stated as she explained the what happened.

"So Wil is now super powered and is on his way back with a sword that could possible be the Enlinzer?" Caleb's father spoke as they were sitting in the dinning area.

"That pretty much sum's it up." Taranee said as they had only been back for a few minutes.

"Queen Elyon, Wil has returned. Raythor spoke as they all ran to the throne room to see the new version of Wil.

"WIL!!!" Elyon squealed running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Good to see you too Elyon." Wil smiled softly returning the embrace.

"Wil you feeling ok?" Shin asked as Elyon turned red remembering everyone was looking.

"Fine bro, actually I feel great." Wil grinned letting the blushing Queen go.

"We saw what happened from Kandracar." Will spoke walking up to him as well.

"I figured as much, but I have some of the best news we could hope for." Wil smirked unsheathing the sword. "We now have the key to the dead sea."

"So that really is the Enlinzer then?" Julian inquired looking at the blade.

"Yep, the former queen and Elyon's mother gave it to me when my powers returned to normal or well went to a higher level almost as high as when we hit our Zenith against Nerissia." Wil stated resheathing the blade.

"So when do we go?" Irma inquired.

"Soon we need a plan first and as for who is going not all of us can, Shin and Kayla will remain here to protect Elyon and Will you need to select some of your team to remain as well." Wil finished lacing his fingers together.

"What why should some of us stay behind." Cornelia huffed.

"To protect your friend maybe!" Wil snapped as his eye's took a sharper look.

"Cornelia he is right we need to leave a some people behind Elyon is strong but Lynx was able to kill her in their world so Cornelia, Irma and Taranee will remain from my team." Will said looking as she got nods from those three.

"Alright Shin will be in command any objections?" Wil asked looking around.

"Why me man?" Shin inquired.

"Of every one here you have the most Guardian combat experience and you were the second in command if I was ever taken out so I trust you." Wil smile at his friend and brother seeing as no one voiced an objection to it.

"Anything else?" Elyon questioned.

"Yes I would like Julian and Raythor to come with me to look at the entrance of the dead sea?" Wil spoke in almost regal tone.

"Ok but promise you will not attempt to enter the dead sea alone." Elyon said in a similar manner.

"Agreed, We will leave in two days." Wil stated closing his eye's

"Why two days?" Cornelia inquired.

"So I can recover properly and so you can ask the questions you all have about my past." Wil spoke eye's still closed.

"You know that we saw?" Will said as a few tears gathered.

"It isn't hard to tell when one's mind has been linked to another's." Wil smiled opening his eyes. "And don't any of you shed tears about my past it is over with and done."

"But your father beat you?!" Elyon snapped as tears fell.

"Yeah and when he came back to try and buy my forgiveness I paralyzed from the next down." Wil stated coldly.

"You tried to kill him?" Taranee gasped.

"No I did not I wanted to, but I figured a better punishment I told him to get lost and to leave my mom and myself alone that we didn't need him. Must people wouldn't go off on that right." Wil stopped as they nodded. "But he did and about the time he swung mom and Ivan's dad walked in to see it as I ducked behind him taking his legs out and delivering a knee to the back of his neck with enough pressure to paralysis." Wil finished with a sigh.

"Wil why didn't you tell any one?" Shin asked.

"Because I was already a freak didn't need people knowing I could cripple them." Wil stated looking down.

"Why didn't Ivan say anything?" Kayla inquired.

"He didn't know either." Wil simple responded.

"So how much did you go through?" Will asked looking at him.

"More than anyone will ever know and as far as that goes neither will any of you know more than you do." Wil stated as he got up and left.

"Wil wait." Elyon shouted to late.

"Let him be he won't leave this time and I'm sure he is waiting for you." Shin stated looking down."

"What do you mean?" Elyon asked looking at the door Wil went through

"If he knew we were in his mind he knows you want to speak with him and that it is best only said between the two of you." Shin smiled at the blushing girl. "Head to the third floor west side terrace he is more than likely their watching the sun set."

"Thank you." Elyon smiled as she left to find him.

"What do you think they will say?" Irma questioned with a smirk.

"I think he realized that he loves her just as much as the Elyon of our world." Shin stated leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table.

"Well things are definitely getting interesting now." Will smiled.

The Terrace.

"Wil?" Elyon spoke as she walked out.

"Yes Elyon?" Wil responded.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Why, why would I die for you?" He responded again.

"Yes." Elyon said walking closer.

"Because even after I said I would never love again after losing her I did." Wil replied as a few tears fell.

"So you love me like you did with her?" Elyon spoke voice cracking.

"So much it hurts, when I came here I wanted to distance myself from every one but seeing you made it hard to then meeting my mom of this world made it even harder." Wil said as his voice began to crack.

"So now what to you want?" Elyon spoke as she was right beside him.

"To be normal again, to love and be happy." Wil spoke as he turned to her.

"Then why do you not let your friends know about all of the pain in your past?" Elyon asked as she was facing him both with tears rolling down their faces.

"Because I have moved past it and I do not want to bring it back." Wil stated wiping a tear from her check as the leaned her face to his hand.

"Then I will not push it if you decided to talk I will listen." Elyon smiled as he leaned down.

"Thank you Elyon." Wil whispered as he claimed her lips.

After a minute and the need for air. "Thank you too Wil." Elyon smiled as he held her and they watched the sun set.

AN: Well Elyon and Wil have found each other and Wil now has the Enlinzer next the exploration of The entrance to the dead sea. Big thanks to XV-Dragon for the review. Peace out.

GuyverZero.


	7. Chapter 7

\/p>

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Chrono Effect.

Chapter 7

Two days later ship bound.

"Lord Wil we will arrive at the dead sea cave in two more hours." The ships captain stated as he reported to Wil, Raythor and Julian.

"Thank you Captain Rowland dismissed." Wil spoke as the captain left and the other two turned back to the map.

"Wil the area in and around the dead sea cave is littered with ancient traps and monsters another reason why it was almost never explored." Julian spoke outlining the massive island that had a stream of water coming from the north, east, west, and south points of a dome that covered eight percent of the island.

"Lord Julian has no one attempted top dig through the dome?" Raythor inquired looking at the map.

"They did but it is protected by some powerful magic." Julian stated looking between Raythor and Wil in is new Guardian Armor.

"I'm betting that anyone that attempted to crack the dome or dig through it paid for it greatly didn't they." Wil spoke standing across from Julian.

"Yes that was why the late Queen made it forbidden to approach this place ever again." Julian sighed sitting back down as did Raythor and Wil.

"Wow I never imagined that this place was as dangerous as it is." Raythor spoke taking a thinking posture.

"I know, I never imagined I would be one of the first to explore this place completely." Julian smiled at the prospect of it.

"Well be ready to go down in the history books for this cause with the completion of the full expedition we not only save the infinite dimensions, earth, and Meridian but we uncover the mystery behind the dead sea." Wil spoke crossing his arms and leaning back.

"We should be ready for anything once we land, we only have but a single platoon of troops with us." Raythor stated handing Wil and Julian the summaries of their force they have.

"We should be good with what we have, we have two of the most dominate swordsmen in Meridian and a super charged guardian with the Enlinzer." Wil stated looking at his allies.

"Confident aren't we?" Julian laughed whole heartedly.

"Well it isn't often one is given access to all the elemental powers and the Enlinzer." The red head chucked.

"He has a point there Julian." Raythor joined in.

Back at the Castle.

"Come on Elyon details." Cornelia smirked at her blushing friend.

"I told you all he did was kiss me nothing more." Elyon said looking down.

"Let her be Cornelia I believe her, Wil wouldn't try anything like that when he truly cares about her." Kayla giggled.

"Thank you Kayla." Elyon sighed smiling.

"It's been awhile since we saw you smile that brightly." Irma grinned

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Elyon spoke still smiling.

"I'm glad daughter." Mrs. Brown said happy as well.

"I still couldn't believe in training he threw us and his teammates around." Will grimaced remembering the joint training session.

Flashback.

"Come on Guardians come at with the intent to kill." Wil smirked as his friends were struggling to get back up.

"Damn it he hasn't even used any of his magic yet!" Shin growled getting back up.

"What's wrong Bro?" Wil grinned as they were all standing again.

"I'm sooo gonna enjoy shutting you up." Kayla snarled flying at Wil intent on causing harm only to have him side step her as flew into the bushes cussing about thorns.

"Like Elyon told me anger clouds the judgment." Wil grinned looking up at the steps of the palace to see said girl watching the match. 

"Taking your eye's off of your enemy isn't smart either FIRE!" Taranee shouted throwing dozens of fire balls at Wil who simply batted them away with his hands and sent some of them back at her and the others.

"EARTH!" Kayla and Cornelia howled a the same time sending vines, stone slabs, boulders and other earth projectiles at him as he dodged, ducked punched, and got out unscathed.

"AIR!" Shin and Hay Lin shouted creating vortexes of razor sharp air to attack with only to kick up the dust and debris every where obscuring their vision. 

"He planned this so we couldn't use our air attacks." Shin growled coughing as they stopped the attack to clear the air only find himself hog tied and gagged away from the others and next to Cornelia and Taranee. _"Damn he got three of us this fast, how strong are you now bro."_ Shin thought as he laughed through the gag.

"Hey were are Shin, Taranee and Cornelia?" Will shouted as the dust had been settled.

"Wil's taking us out one at a time." Kayla shouted as they were looking for their captured friends and for their current opponent.

"Got me." Wil whispered from behind her as her world went black. _"Sorry Sis but you need to be stronger for the coming battle." _Wil sighed mentally as he set her with the others he caught.

"Irma, Hay Lin stay close we can't afford to be separated." Will shouted scanning the ground for Wil or the others. "Irma any sign of them?"

"I would say so." Irma gulped at the blade near her neck as the others turned in time to see Wil and Irma vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh man Will he's got us." Hay Lin spoke panicking.

"Calm down he is trying to do this, trying to get us afraid." Will spoke shaking her friend. "Remember Hay Lin we…" Will started as a hand latched on to her foot and began to drag her underground.

"WILL!" Hay Lin shouted as her friend was pulled under.

"Should we tell her were all just sitting over here now." Shin spoke as Wil reimmerged with a fuming and gagged Will.

"Sorry I just didn't need you shouting and calming her down right now." Wil smirked as he tossed her to Shin. "Be back soon just one more." The teen grinned as he disappeared again.

"The power over the darkness any shadows that are around and he can use them teleport." Elyon giggled at how fast he picked the seven of them apart.

"Hey how come you didn't train with us?" Cornelia inquired looking at her long time friend.

"Well it would have been to easy then." Elyon started as the girls smirked thinking that with Elyon they would beat him easily. "But he is waiting till your stronger before I join in to help him train you." Elyon grinned looking at the sheer look over terror of taking on Wil and Elyon both of who were immensely stronger than them.

"I surrender." Hay Lin shouted landing.

"Why did you surrender?" Wil whispered appearing behind her.

"With surrendering there is a chance that I would be taken to be held with my friends and then we might have a chance at escape." Hay Lin said hoping it was over.

"Smart move you weighed the pros and cons I assume?" Wil smiled as he turned her to see every one watching her from the steps.

"You mean they were their the whole time?" Hay Lin gasped.

"Not till after I caught Kayla that way they didn't try and rejoin considering had I fought for real you would be dead or captured correct so when I captured any one they were to take the role of dead or captured and not help or fight till the end." Wil explained as they went to the castle.

End Flash back.

"I know that was brutal." Irma huffed.

"I know but were getting better and that is what Wil is trying to do." Kayla winced moving her arms a little as it was still sore.

"So we'll be ready when we take on Lynx, we need to be stronger the five of us in our world were completely over powered by just Phobos and Nerissia if they were forced to work for him he must even stronger than those two combined." Shin pointed out leaning back in his chair.

"It's hard to imagine something so powerful." Taranee stated looking at the group.

"I know, but this time we do have some surprises in store for him." Kayla grinned.

"Got that right Wil has more than tripled his powers and now that freakish strength he loves so much isn't being restricted by his powers and is actually enhancing them." Shin spoke with a smirk.

"Add to that he now wields the Enlinzer." Elyon grinned.

"Your just happy because of the message in the text that stated the wielder would stand by the Queen as her protector." Irma smirked as Elyon went red.

"So your point." She retorted.

"Well seems you've taken to Wil rather fast." Will laughed as did the others.

"After all I have seen and heard life is just to short not to say what's in your heart." Elyon sighed looking back out the window.

"Worried about them aren't you?" Caleb asked walking in.

"Yeah, he only took one platoon of soldiers, Raythor and Julian." Elyon spoke the worry etched on her face.

"I already told all of you Wil is an animal of a different breed and with all that power he has now anything short of Lynx will be beaten." Shin stated proud of his friend and brother. 

"Shin I wanted to ask you something since you three arrived do you mind if I ask?" Will inquired getting serious.

"Sure. the past is just that the past what do you wanna know Will?" Shin responded turning to the red head.

"What did happened leading up to the attack that day you three came here if it's ok?" Will spoke.

"That day, well it started like any other day…" Shin started.

Flash back.

"Jeeze mom all work." Wil spoke shacking his head as he tossed the note in the trash. "Shin wake up bro we told Corey we would all meet at shell beach to greet Kayla." The read head shouted into the living room.

"I'm up bro, I'm up." Shin growled as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Bull's eye!" Wil laughed as Shin chucked the pillow back. "Sorry couldn't help my self."

"I bet, what time is it anyways?" the Asian boy asked finally sitting up right.

"Ten till noon." the red head responded sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"Why the hell did Corey want us to come with him to meet HIS girlfriend?" Shin sighed walking to the bath room to change.

"Got me, but we agreed besides the sooner were their the sooner we leave, then again what the hell are we doing today?" Wil chuckled as he and Shin were heading down to Wil's motorcycle.

"Good thing you can drive or Corey wouldn't let us hear the end of it." Shin laughed strapping the helmet on.

"Never ride without a brain bucket." Wil grinned strapping his on as well.

"Alright man I have seen you drive this thing please don't act like an ass." Shin begged as Wil fired up the bike.

"WHAT act like an ass, thanks man!" Wil shouted as he peeled out of the parking lot of his apartment building.

"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN YYYYOOOOUUUU WWWWIIIIILLLL!" Shin shouted terrified as they roared down the road .

The beach.

"Wil you asshole." Shin snarled stalking off.

"What I thought you said act like an ass." Wil laughed as Shin shot a glare at him.

"I said, please don't act like an ass." the Asian growled as they reached the point where Kayla would arrive.

"Damn Shin you look like shit! After noon ya arrogant ass." Ivan grinned.

"No fucking shit Sherlock you ride with that psycho." Shin growled sitting on the ground.

"What did you do man." Tommy asked walking up to the red head.

"I drove here." Wil stated in his defense.

"Drove, DROVE, you fucking flew down the road like a bat out of hell." Shin snapped.

"I'll be gone when the morning comes." Wil sang grinning like an idiot. "What not funny?" said teen asked looking around.

"Dumb ass." Corey deadpanned.

"Jack ass." Wil retorted.

"Gorilla!" Corey growled.

"Tooth pick!" Wil growled as well.

"Muscle head!" the blonde snarled.

"Empty head!" Wil tried to snarl but started laughing as did the others.

"Why the hell do you two still do that?" Ivan inquired wiping a tear of mirth form his eye.

"No clue but it's fun." Wil grinned from the ground.

"Gotta agree with that besides we all needed the laugh any ways." Corey smirked sitting on the bench.

"You two have a twisted sense of friendship." Tommy chuckled.

"Could be worse I could still be beating the shit out of him on a weekly basis." Wil spoke looking between his friends. "Personally I'll take this over the way it started any day."

"Same here bro." Corey chuckled as a fold opened up.

"Well looks like your date is here for the day bro." Shin stated getting up off the ground.

"Corey!" The brown haired girl shouted running to him.

"Kayla!" Corey grinned wrapping his arms around her.

"Good to see ya again Kay." Wil spoke getting off the ground.

"Why are all of you here any ways?" Kayla smiled looking around.

"Ask Corey he asked us to come." Tommy replied as they all walked back to the parking lot.

"Figured we could all at least hang together for awhile I mean we did all fight together over the last three years." Corey stated. "Besides this is the same day three years ago we defeated Phobos."

"I guess that worth having a small celebrating." Shin spoke in agreement.

"To true that was one hell of a fight but personally I'm enjoying the down time." Ivan added as they sat at a beach side café.

"I'll eat to that." Wil laughed as the others just looked at him. "What now?"

"You'll eat to anything glutton." Corey smirked.

"You point." Wil deadpanned after ordering enough to feed a small army.

"Come on guys at Wil's height and weight and considering all the muscle he has this is like a regular meal for him." Tommy spoke. "To us it seems like glutton but it to Wil it is the need amount of calories and nutrition that he needs."

"What he said." Wil stated pointing at the brains of the group.

"Didn't think of it that way, looking at thing s from yours and Tommy's point of view it does make a lot more since." Ivan laughed as the food began to arrive.

"Well everyone here's to our first three years as the brothers and sister of destruction." Wil spoke raising his glass.

"To us." The other coursed at the same time.

Half an hour later.

"Damn that was great." Wil sighed patting his belly.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still have a hard time believing it." Kayla laughed at seeing fifteen fully loaded burgers, fifteen orders of chili cheese fries, two loaded banana splits, three milkshakes and two sixty four ounce Dr. Peppers eaten by one Wil Vandom.

"Jeeze Wil anything to say?" Corey inquired as Wil turned to him and opened his mouth.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Wil belched out for thirty seconds. "Heh, heh, heh." the red head chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Good god what the hell Wil?" Corey snapped as Wil started laughing.

"I swear…, I swear it was an.. An accident." Wil laughed out falling out of his chair.

"I..I d…d…don't give a sh…shit it was funny as hell." Ivan spoke as he joined in the laughing fit.

"Only those two would find it funny." Shin deadpanned looking at the two hyena's.

"I'll second that." Tommy spoke from his seat. "But it was hilarious." he added with a chuckle.

"As you said, I'll second that." Shin grinned.

"Well you two when they finally get up tell them I said bye." Kayla spoke as she and Corey left for their date.

"What should we do about those two?" Tommy asked as Wil and Ivan were still laughing.

"Not a clue." Shin spoke sitting back down.

Forty-five minuets later.

"All right guy's catch ya later." Wil spoke strapping his helmet on.

"Oh yeah I'll be by later to pick up my stuff Wil." Shin stated as he got on the bus.

"Gotcha bro." Wil shouted as he fired up his bike and peeling out of the parking lot.

Wil's Home.

"nine-ninety-seven, nine-ninety-eight, nine-ninety-nine, one thousand." Wil growled getting up off the floor from finishing his push up's. "Damn I'm still bored." Wil grunted sitting down on the couch as the phone rang. "Vandom residence. WHAT! Alright I'm on my way guys." Wil shouted pressing end as he took off outside to see various creatures attacking the innocent. _"What the fuck is going on." _Wil thought seeing the wide spread carnage.

TBC

AN: Damn took me awhile to find a good stopping point in this fic. sooty it took so long to update, but I have also taken to renovating one of the older fics I started with a friend a few years ago, it Called Dirt Bikes Bodyguards and Love V2 in the code Lyoko section as I said it is a rewrite to some extent with new content. As always thanks to XV-Dragon for the reviews. Peace, I am out.

\/p> 


End file.
